Une autre vie
by Etoile7
Summary: Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, Ginny se bat malgré l'interdiction de sa mère. Mais un sortilège frappe le retourneur de temps qu'elle porte autour du cou et la jeune fille est envoyée à une autre époque... (Sirius/Ginny et James/Lily)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1-Erreur

Ginny Weasley résistait avec acharnement. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle se battait contre deux mangemorts. Ce fut au prix d'un violent effort qu'elle les neutralisa a l'aide de deux stupéfix particulièrement violents. …puisée elle se laissa glisser au pied d'un mur et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Quelques heures plus tôt la bataille de Poudlard avec éclatée. Malgré l'ordre de sa mère lui intimant de rentrer chez elle, Ginny avait pris part au combat.

Harry s'était sacrifié pensant que Voldemort tiendrait sa promesse: cesser le combat. Malheureusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas réputé pour être honnête et juste après avoir tué le jeune homme, il avait ordonné à ses mangemorts de ne laisser aucun survivant. Les pertes étaient considérables pour l'ordre du Phénix et dans peu de temps la bataille serait perdue.

Ginny réfléchissait. Y'avait-il un moyen de sauver des centaines de vies ? Si oui, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur, espérant trouver une solution. Puis tout à coup, elle se souvint de la chaine froide qui pendait autour de son cou. Elle la prit dans ses mains et contempla le petit sablier qui se balançait au bout de celle-ci. Un Retourneur de Temps.

Elle l'avait pris au ministère quand elle était allé secourir Sirius avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville. Elle avait pensé qu'il pourrait lui servir à un moment ou à un autre. Mais pouvait-elle faire quelque chose dans le cas présent ?

Tout à coup un mangemort surgit de nulle part et lança un sortilège dans sa direction. L' éclair violet heurta de plein fouets le petit sablier et frôla l'épaule de Ginny. Soudain, il se mis à trembler et à tourner à toute vitesse tandis qu'un halo violet entourait la jeune fille. Puis elle disparut a la grande surprise du mangemort qui s'apprêtait a la désarmer.

Ginny se releva en frottant son cou endolori. Elle se rappelait avoir vu un sortilège allant droit dans sa direction qui avait atteint son Retourneur de Temps. Le petit sablier avait alors tremblé dans sa main puis c'était le trou noir. Elle s'était réveillée dans ce couloir qui lui semblait étrangement familier.

Elle regarda autour d'elle les nombreux tableaux qui décoraient les murs. Elle était sûre de les avoir déjà vu quelque part.

"Ça ressemble beaucoup a Poudlard, pensa t-elle a haute voix, mais pourquoi n'y a t-il pas de bruits? Il y a quand même une bataille dans le château!".

Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'elle le vit. Il était là, dans son uniforme de Poudlard avec ses cheveux ébourifiés et ses lunettes rondes. Un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas était près de lui.

"Harry" murmura t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

James Potter et Sirius Black, élèves de sixième année et célèbres maraudeurs se hâtaient vers leur salle commune ne voulant pas écoper une énième retenue pour avoir enfreint le couvre-feu.

James était pensif, Lily Evans venait une fois de plus de refuser de sortir avec lui. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui répondre, elle l'avait tout simplement giflé. Il aimait Lily mais il commençait à en avoir marre qu'elle s'obstine à refuser, surtout que son meilleur ami, Sirius, ne le soutenait pas.

Le meilleur ami en question avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où James avait fait sa demande. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu' il vit une jeune fille rousse, qu'il prit pour Lily Evans, se précipiter vers son ami pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche.

Ginny se détacha doucement de "Harry" pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle ne croisa pas les beaux yeux verts émeraudes d'Harry mais de grands yeux marrons foncés.

Effrayée, elle recula d'un pas. Le garçon qui se tenait en face d'elle ressemblais traits pour traits à Harry, mis à part les yeux. Elle savait que Harry était le portrait craché de son père, mais qu'il avait hérité des yeux verts de sa mère. La seule personne qui pouvait ressembler autant a l'Elu était James Potter. Elle avait donc embrasser James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

-Julien: Merci beaucoup ! Je sais, le premier chapitre est un peu court mais je voulais couper à ce moment là pour mettre un peu de suspense. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

-Julbi: Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ce premier chapitre. Je vous réserve plein de surprises pour la suite...:)

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2-Entretien avec Dumbledore

De son coté James pensait également croisé ces mêmes yeux verts, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut dans de jolis yeux noisettes qu'il plongea son regard.

Tout comme Sirius il avait tout d'abord crut avoir affaire à Lily Evans. Il avait même répondu au baiser de la jeune fille. Mais lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui et recula, il pût l'observé. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux roux que Lily mais elle était légèrement plus grande. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés-jamais Evans n'aurait osé se montrer en public dans un si piteux état, pensa t-il. Mais la plus grande différence était la couleur de leurs yeux. Verts émeraudes pour l'une, noisettes pour l'autre. James fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Ginny qui posa une question des plus étranges:

-Euh... en quelle année sommes nous ?

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-En 1976, répondit James tout aussi surpris.

Ginny plaqua une main sur sa bouche, elle était désormais sûre d'être dans une autre époque que la sienne, et pas n'importe quelle époque; celle des parents-futur parents pour être exacte- d'Harry. Le garçon qui était à côté de James était sûrement Sirius. Affolée, elle demanda:

-A votre avis, puis-je trouver le professeur Dumbledore dans son

bureau?

Elle croisa les doigts espérant que Dumbledore soit déjà directeur en 1976. A sa grande joie James confirma ce qu'elle espérait:

-Le directeur? Oui, bien sur. Je vais t'accompagner.

-Nan, merci. Je connais le chemin.

-Comment ça se fait?

Ginny se maudit intérieurement. Elle savait que tous les élèves de l'école se connaissaient et donc que James savait qu'elle était "nouvelle". Elle n'était donc pas censé connaitre Poudlard. Elle choisit d'esquiver la question:

-Je dois y aller. A bientôt!, fit-elle en disparaissant dans un autre couloir.

Elle se mît à courir pour qu'ils ne la rattrapent pas et ne lui posent d'autres questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait pas répondre.

oOo

-Entrez!

Ginny poussa délicatement la porte et entra dans le bureau du directeur. Il était exactement comme à son époque, les fragiles instruments en argent, l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa vitrine...en la voyant elle se souvint de la seule fois où elle était entrée dans ce bureau, c'est à dire la fois où elle était venue voler l'épée en question.

Dumbledore se retourna pour faire face à sa visiteuse. S'y étant attendue, Ginny ne fut pas surprise de découvrir un Dumbledore beaucoup plus jeune que celui qu'elle avait connu. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient encore bruns même s'ils commençaient à blanchir et il paraissait plus détendu qu'à l'époque de la jeune fille.

-Bonsoir Professeur!

-Bonsoir Miss...?

-Weasley, monsieur.

-Weasley...ce nom me dit quelque chose...ah oui ça me reviens, Molly et Arthur Weasley. Ils se sont mariés il y a quelques années. Je crois qu'ils ont trois enfants maintenant... excusez-moi, je divagues, mais par simple curiosité, ne seriez vous pas de leur famille?

-Si en effet, Molly et Arthur sont mes... euh, répondit la jeune fille, hésitant à lui avouer la vérité, professeur je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important.

-Je vous écoutes.

-Eh bien en fait...je...je...

-Vous...?

-Jeviensdufutur, répondit-elle à toute vitesse.

-Pourriez-vous répéter plus lentement s'il vous plait.

La jeune rousse prit une profonde inspiration:

-Professeur, je viens du futur.

Le directeur de Poudlard fronça les sourcils, préoccupé.

-Ah, je vois.

Après un long silence qui dura une éternité pour Ginny, il demanda:

-Quand êtes-vous née?

-Le 11 aout 1981.

-Et quel était la date précise de votre "départ"?

-2 mai 1998.

-Nous sommes le 2 septembre 1976, vous êtes donc revenu environ 22 ans en arrière. Si je ne me trompes pas vous allez avoir 17 ans ?

-Je devais avoir 17 ans, 3 mois et 9 jours après le jour où je suis partie, dit elle en faisant un rapide calcul.

-Donc en prenant le 2 septembre comme point de départ vous aurez 17 ans le 11 decembre prochain. Miss Weasley, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre mais vous ne pouvez pas retourner dans votre époque. Il n'y a aucun moyen le permettant.

Au fond, Ginny pensait que c'était une bonne chose. Harry et Fred étaient morts et surement d'autres personnes qu'elle aimait. De plus sachant que Voldemort ne voulait laisser aucun survivants, si elle avait pu retourner dans son époque, elle se serait fait tuer avec tous les autres. Elle aurait donc eu le choix entre la mort en 1998 ou une nouvelle vie en 1976. Elle aurait surement choisi de recommencer une autre vie là où elle était arrivée. De toute façon ce choix ne s'offrait pas à elle, il était donc inutile d'y penser. Ginny préféra mettre toute son énergie à se construire une nouvelle vie et essayer de ne pas trop penser à l'ancienne.

-Avez vous fait vos études à Poudlard, elle acquiesça, désirez vous les continuer ici?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, pas du tout! Ça me ferait très plaisir de vous comptez parmi mes élèves! Avez vous déjà fait votre sixième année?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu la finir: mes parents m'ont retirer à Pâques à cause de... problèmes dans le monde sorcier. En plus de ça nous avons eu un professeur de défense contre les forces de mal très...comment dire...spécial qui ne suivait pas le programme habituel, fit-elle en pensant aux Carrow, serait-il possible que je la recommence ?

-Bien sur! Dites moi, dans quel maison étiez vous?

-Gryffondor.

-Je l'aurais parié, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, bon j'imagines que vous voulez y rester!

-Evidemment!

-Bien. Je vais vous expliquer plusieurs choses pour que vous ne soyez pas complètement perdue! Les préfets de Gryffondor qui sont en sixième année comme vous, sont Lily Evans et...

-Vous voulez dire Lily Potter?Oh zut, je n'aurait pas du vous en parler...

Mais Dumbledore ne l'écoutait plus:

-Lily Potter?! Ils vont finir ensemble depuis le temps! James n'arrête pas de la harceler pour lui demander de sortir avec lui! Je suis très heureux pour eux!, dit-il en souriant.

Puis il reprit son sérieux et ajouta:

-Dans l'avenir essayer de ne pas trop me parler de votre époque. Il ne faut pas que ce que vous me dites influence mes actions, ce qui pourrait être regrettable. Il faut laisser les choses se faire naturellement. Votre présence ici a surement déjà modifiée pas mal de choses. Et ne parlez à personne d'où vous venez, c'est très important.

-Oui.

-Bon où en étais-je avant de vous parlez de ça? Ah oui, les préfets. Donc ce sont Lily Evans et Rémus Lupin. Le professeur Mc Gonagall est la directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose.

Il lui donna la liste des professeurs avec les matières qu'ils enseignaient. Parmi eux, elle connaissait Flitwick, Slughorn et bien sur Mc Gonagall.

Elle reçut son emploi du temps avec les différentes options qu'elle avait choisies.

-Bon, je pense vous avoir tout dit. Ah oui, un elfe de maison viendra déposer une malle avec des vêtements dans votre dortoir cette nuit. J'y ajouterai une bourse pour que vous ayez un peu d'argent et ne protestez pas, je vous l'offre.

-Merci beaucoup pour tout.

-Je vous en prie. Un dernier détail à régler et je vous laisserai aller dormir. Demain matin j'annoncerai votre arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Je dirai au élèves que vous venez d'une autre école et que suite à un déménagement vous finissez vos études ici.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-C'est surement Lily. Entrez!

Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts émeraudes, la réplique exacte de ceux d'Harry, entra timidement dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir professeur.

-Bonsoir. Miss Evans, je vous présente Miss Ginny Weasley, une nouvelle élève qui dormira dans le même dortoir que vous. Je vous charge de lui faire visiter Poudlard et de l'aider autant que possible. Vous devriez y aller, je croit qu'elle a besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos, dit-il en voyant Ginny étouffer un bâillement.

-Bien professeur, répondit Lily, bonne soirée!

-Bonsoir et encore merci monsieur, répéta une dernière fois Ginny.

Et la porte se referma sur les deux rousses.

* * *

J'espère que ca vous a plu !

le prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes: _

-Julbi: Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait très très plaisir. Le couple Ginny/Sirius est vraiment génial ^^ Je suis aussi contente que toi de partager mes écrits. Ça me permet d'avoir des avis dessus.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3-Les maraudeurs

Ginny souffrait l'absence de ses proches: sa famille et surtout Harry lui manquait. Mais elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie et de revivre le plus normalement possible.

Elle partageait son dortoir avec Lily avec qui elle sympathisa immédiatement, Alice qui débordait de joie de vivre , Virginie une fille de Moldus adorable et gentille comme tout, et enfin Kate une très belle sorcière qui avait toujours le sourire. Toutes ces demoiselles l'accueillir le plus gentiment possible et l'aidèrent à s'intégrer rapidement.

Son premier jour de classe fut sans aucun doutes le plus dur. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Lily elle pensait voir Harry et sursautait lorsqu'elle revenait à la réalité. Lily commençait à se douter de quelque chose mais ne préféra rien dire, ne voulant pas aggraver les soucis que sa camarade de dortoir semblait avoir. Le plus difficile pour Ginny fut de faire semblant de ne pas connaitre Poudlard. Elle devait suivre Lily en s'efforçant de faire l'etonnée et d'admirer le chateau. Connaissant son école comme sa poche, parfois la jeune femme se retenait tant bien que mal de dire à Lily que le chemin était plus court en passant dans ce passage secret, derrière cette tapisserie ou encore dans ce petit couloir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se tromper comme elle l'avait fait devant James et Sirius.

Elle eut un choc en voyant Franck Londubat, le futur père de Neville, mais essaya de le cacher en expliquant que sa surprise était due au fait qu'elle connaissait un garçon lui ressemblant un petit peu.

Elle fit évidemment la connaissance des Maraudeurs au grand complet.

Il y avait d'abord Peter Pettigrow, le plus en retrait des quatre garçons, que Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de surnommer Croutard dans sa tête, l'ayant pratiquement toujours connu sous sa forme de rat lorsqu'il était l'animal de compagnie de Ron. Elle se demanda s'il ressemblait naturellement à un rat ou si c'était à cause de ses multiples transformations d'Animagi. Cette question trotta longtemps dans sa tête mais elle n'eut la réponse que bien plus tard lorsqu'elle vit une photo de lui en première année.

Il y avait aussi Rémus Lupin, le plus discret des Maraudeurs. Ayant été son professeur pendant un an et l'ayant beaucoup connu adulte, Ginny se retint plusieurs fois de le vouvoyer. Il était toujours pale et fatigué, néanmoins c'était un garçon au coeur d'or.

Le troisième Maraudeur était James Potter, le futur mari de Lily et père d'Harry. Egalement attrapeur au quidditch, il était grand et très beau. Durant la première journée de classe, sa principale occupation fut de suivre Ginny partout où elle allait en lui posant des tonnes de questions sur sa soudaine arrivée. Etant donné que celle-ci suivait Lily, James en profita pour lui redemander de sortir avec lui. A la fin de la journée, ce n'est pas d'une mais de deux rousses qu'il reçut une claque. L'une pour lui dire non, l'autre pour lui demander d'arrêter de la harceler.

Et il y avait Sirius Black. Du point de vue de Ginny mais aussi de beaucoup de filles de l'école, il était le plus beau des Maraudeurs mais aussi de Poudlard. Il avait avec James pratiquement toutes les filles à ses pieds; il était sans aucun doute avec son meilleur ami, le garçon qui avait le plus de succès. Il était grand, musclé, il avait de très beaux cheveux bruns et de grand yeux gris. Son but dans la vie, comme disait Lily était de "faire chier les Serpentards et d'écoper le plus d'heures de retenue possible".

Le fait qu'il aille vivre chez James après être parti de chez lui ne supportant plus sa famille n'avait en aucun cas arrangé les choses. Durant tout l'été entre leur cinquième et sixième année, ils avaient mis au point un nombre inimaginable de blagues qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire tout le long de cette année. Pour le moment, personne n'avait été victime de leurs blagues mais chacun craignait pour son honneur car les Maraudeurs avaient déjà ridiculisé pas mal de monde.

oOo

-Ginny, il faut se réveiller, murmura Virginie.

-Hum...oui, deux secondes, répondit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Ce matin, elle n'était pas d'humeur; la perspective de repasser une journée avec un groupe de 4 garçons (James était suivi par ses trois autres amis) lui posant toute sorte de questions ne la réjouissait guère.

-C'est aujourd'hui le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM),continua Virginie, je croyais que tu l'attendais avec impatience.

A ces mots la rousse se redressa et s'empressa de s'habiller.

-Hé attend Ginny, tu ne t'es même pas coiffée, lança Alice alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir en courant.

Elle passa un rapide coup de brosse dans ses cheveux et bouscula Kate qui se mettait du mascara.

-Calmes toi Ginny, on a encore le temps de se préparer.

10 minutes plus tard, les cinq sorcières bavardaient en buvant leur jus de citrouille dans la Grande Salle.

-Eh bien, on dirai que tu n'es pas la seule à oublier ta brosse, fit Alice en désignant les portes de la salle.

Ginny se retourna et vit Sirius arriver en courant, suivi de ses trois amis, essayant comme il le pouvait de se peigner. James, lui, allant trop vite s'emmêla les pieds et se raccrocha à Rémus pour éviter de tomber. Celui-ci s'étrangla avec sa cravate que James tenait désespérément afin de ne pas s'étaler. La salle partit dans un fou rire générale auquel le rire de Sirius ressemblant à un aboiement de chien se mêla. Il fut bientôt rejoint par les autres Maraudeurs et ce fut en riant qu'ils rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors et s'assirent à côté des jeunes filles.

Au grand bonheur de Ginny, James trop excité à l'approche du premier cours de DCFM, sa matière préférée, la laissa tranquille. C'est là qu'elle découvrit que Virginie était très proche des Maraudeurs. Ces derniers étaient comme des frères pour elle et elle était comme disait Sirius:"La première Maraudeuse". Kate et Alice étaient en bon termes avec eux contrairement à Lily qui ne pouvait pas supporter James.

-Comment ça-va ma Lily ?

-Ça irai mieux si tu n'étais pas là Potter !

Pour toute réponse il prit un toast en face de lui et entama la conversation:

-Je me demande ce qu'on va faire cette année en DCFM. J'espère que le nouveau prof est sympa.

A partir de là, les Maraudeurs, Virginie, Alice et Kate se lancèrent dans un débat sur ce qu'ils feraient cette année dans ce cours. Ginny remarqua que Lily avait semblé fâchée lorsque James s'était détourné d'elle pour parler à ses amis. Peut-être l'aimait-elle déjà ?

Elle se promit de lui demander plus tard.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, les jeunes gens se rendirent à leur premier cours de DCFM. Ce cours était en commun avec les Serpentard. Le professeur Stellans se présenta à eux. Il plut tout de suite aux Gryffondor mais pas du tout aux verts et argents.

-De toute façon ils aiment personne, dit Sirius.

Cette remarque lui valut des regards noirs de la part des concernés mais aussi des acquiescements des rouges et ors.

-Bien, commença le professeur, cette année nous étudieront principalement les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque pour vous apprendre à vous battre. Nous ferons essentiellement de la pratique. C'est pourquoi nous commenceront l'année par un tournoi de duels pour que je puisse voir votre niveau.

Sa déclaration s'accompagna de murmures enthousiasmés.

-Professeur?

-Oui, monsieur...

-Rogue. Severus Rogue. Je voulais savoir si les deux maisons seraient mélangées pour ce tournoi.

-Evidemment, vous êtes dans le même cours, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous séparer.

Le reste du cours passa rapidement, le professeur Stellans leur indiquant certaines règles de duel.

-Les premiers duels commenceront au cours prochain. Bonne journée.

En sortant de la classe James ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer:

-J'ai hâte d'être demain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse à Julbi: Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je suis ravie d'avoir une lectrice aussi contente :) Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup. Je fais attention à ne pas négliger les autres personnages car ils sont importants dans l'histoire. Merci encore pour ta review ! **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4-Le tournoi de duels.

Ginny savait qu'elle pouvait gagner le tournoi de duels. Son expérience des batailles et les cours de l'AD pouvaient lui être d'une grande aide.

Pendant les trois premières semaines de classe, le tournoi fut au centre des conversations des sixièmes années. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été éliminé et les paris allaient bon train. Chez les Gryffondor, les favoris étaient James Potter et Sirius Black, réputés pour être des duellistes hors pairs.

Au bout de deux semaines, parmi les amies de Ginny, il ne restait que Virginie et Lily en plus d'elle. Alice avait été battu par son petit ami, Franck et Kate par Rémus, durant les premiers duels. Parmi les Maraudeurs seuls étaient encore en liste James et Sirius. Evan Rosier et Severus Rogue étaient les seuls encore présents à représenter Serpentard et espéraient bien sauver l'honneur de leur maison en remportant le tournoi.

Les quarts de finales eurent lieu un mardi. Il y eu 4 duels:

Severus-Ginny

Lily-Sirius

Virginie-James

Rosier-Franck

À la surprise général, Virginie se qualifia pour les demis finales en battant un James Potter ahuri à l'aide d'un expelliarmus que le jeune homme n'avait pas vu venir. Il vint cependant félicité sa meilleure amie. Le pauvre Franck se fit battre en quelques minutes par Rosier qui semblait plus fort que jamais. Après un long combat acharné, Sirius remporta son duel face à Lily. Ginny remporta facilement le sien contre un Severus complètement perdu face aux aptitudes de la jeune fille. James, fou de joie, vint serrer Ginny dans ses bras en la remerciant d'avoir battu son ennemi juré.

Après avoir félicité ses élèves, le professeur Stellans annonça:

-Les demis finales auront lieu jeudi prochain. Miss Weasley contre Mr Rosier et Mr Black contre Miss Cooper (Virginie).

oOo

Tous pensaient que la finale se jouerait entre Sirius et Evan. C'est donc déjà sûr d'eux que beaucoup d'élèves entrèrent dans la salle pour assister au deux duels.

Sans étonnement Sirius battit Virginie et devint l'un des deux finalistes. Le duel Ginny-Rosier eu lieu en second. Les Gryffondor encouragèrent la jeune rousse bien que n'ayant peu d'espoir, Evan étant un excellent duelliste:

-Vas-y ma belle, tu peux le faire, dit Sirius.

-Ginny, je suis sûr que tu peux gagner, affirma Virginie, je t'ai observé pendant tous tes duels, tu connais de nombreux sorts et tu sais très bien te battre !

Ces encouragements réchauffèrent le cœur de Ginny. Ses amis avaient confiance en elle. Déterminée, elle empoigna sa baguette et salua son adversaire. Rosier eut un rictus mauvais, cette fille était nulle et il l'écraserait sans problème. C'est donc décontracté qu'il entama le duel. Mais il fut très vite surpris par le niveau de Ginny et la rapidité à laquelle elle enchainait les sorts. Il en esquiva plusieurs de justesse et furieux il passa à la vitesse supérieure. Malheureusement pour lui la jeune femme n'était pas une novice en matière de sortilèges informulés et para les attaques du Serpentard tout en l'attaquant elle même. Le niveau était très élevé et les élèves captivés ne lâchèrent pas les duellistes des yeux. Les sorts s'enchainaient et aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait se fatiguer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ginny et Evan était épuisés mais refusaient de le montrer. Ginny rassembla toutes ses forces pour trouver quelque chose pouvant lui permettre de battre Rosier rapidement car elle n'en pouvait plus mais refusait de lâcher prise. Brusquement un souvenir refit surface.

Elle se revit dans la Salle sur Demande lors d'un cours de l'AD. Elle avait lancé un reducto très puissant. Harry avait été fier d'elle. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Ses frères avaient été étonné par son niveau.

Tout s'enchaina très vite, Ginny reprit ses esprit, dirigea sa baguette vers celle de Rosier et murmura: "Reducto". Le sort alla droit à son but et la baguette du Serpentard rétrécit jusqu'à devenir une brindille, sous les rires des rouges et ors. Le jeune homme, complètement ahuri, fixa sa baguette pendant quelques secondes, ce qui permit à Ginny de lancer:

-Stupefix !

Evan trop surpris n'essaya même pas d'éviter le sort et fut projeter plusieurs mètres en arrière.

-Miss Weasley remporte ce duel, annonça le professeur Stellans.

Tous les Gryffondors applaudirent et allèrent féliciter la jeune fille. Elle venait de vaincre Evan Rosier, un Serpentard et très bon duelliste.

Ginny passa de bras en bras puis se retrouva en face de Sirius. Son cœur se mît à battre plus fort.

-Bravo, dit-il, c'était un très beau combat.

-Merci, le prochain c'est contre toi.

-Et j'espère bien gagné !

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, j'ai étonné beaucoup de monde, dit-elle amusée.

-Eh, je ne suis pas si mauvais. Bon en tout cas félicitations.

Il la serra contre lui et Ginny sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Une chaleur inconnue se répandit en elle. Elle se sentait si bien. Le maraudeur se détacha d'elle et alla rejoindre James et Remus qui commentaient le duel, un peu plus loin.

Furieux et vexé d'avoir perdu contre une Gryffondor, Rosier se releva, demanda, ou plutôt ordonna, à Rogue de faire revenir sa baguette à sa taille normale et la pointa vers la rousse. Voyant ce que le Serpentard s'apprêtait à faire, Sirius se précipita vers Ginny pour la pousser sur le côté. Le sortilège frôla la jeune fille et frappa le mur devant lequel elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

-Rosier ! hurla le professeur Stellans, ce que vous venez de faire est strictement interdit. Le duel était fini, vous n'aviez pas à lancer un sort à Miss Weasley, ni à personne d'autres ! J'enlève 100 points à Serpentard et j'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore !

Il s'adressa à Ginny:

-Vous allez bien, Miss ? Vous voulez peut-être aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Merci, ça va aller.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bien, la finale aura donc lieu demain entre vous et Mr Black. Bonne journée à tous et à demain !

oOo

En cours de Métamorphose, James s'approcha de Ginny et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. En souriant elle lui répondit:

-Si c'est pour me poser tes questions stupides, non.

-C'est justement pour régler le problème.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se glissa sur la chaise à côté d'elle:

-Je te propose un marché.

-Un marché ?

-Oui. Si tu gagnes le tournoi, j'arrêtes de t'embêter avec mes questions sur ton arrivée mais si Sirius le gagne, tu dois nous révéler ton secret.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai un secret ?

-Ginny arrêtes, tu le sais très bien.

Il est très rare qu'un élève arrive en sixième année. Et encore plus, un jour après la rentrée. Et puis ce n'est pas normal que la première seconde où tu me vois tu me sautes dessus pour m'embrasser-je sais que je suis beau mais quand même- et que tu ai demandé en quelle année nous sommes. Et puis pour une nouvelle élève tu n'était pas censée savoir où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Et si je n'accepte pas ce marché ?risqua t-elle.

-Eh bien, il ne me sera pas difficile de raconter comment tu es arrivée à tout le monde.

A ce moment là Ginny comprit Lily; James pouvait vraiment être très énervant comme il pouvait être très gentil.

-Bon d'accord j'accepte mais tu ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

oOo

Ginny passa une mauvaise nuit. Elle avait très mal à l'épaule, là où le sort l'avait touchée. C'est donc fatiguée qu'elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à côté de Virginie en baillant et ne mangea presque rien.

Le cours de DCFM arriva beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de la rousse. Elle salua son adversaire, Sirius, et commença le duel. Le jeune homme, comme elle, était un excellent duelliste; c'est pourquoi aucun des deux ne prit l'avantage immédiatement. Mais Ginny fatiguée par son duel de la veille et ayant mal à l'épaule commença à faiblir. Elle n'avait presque plus de forces et elle cessa bientôt d'attaquer pour se concentrer sur sa défense. Sirius remarqua ce changement. Il lança un expelliarmus qui atteignit sa cible et son adversaire fut privée de sa baguette. La vaincue ne broncha même pas. Alors que le professeur Stellans annonçait Sirius vainqueur du Tournoi de duels, Ginny sentit ses jambes trembler et sa vue se brouilla:

-J'ai la tête qui tourne, murmura-t'elle.

Elle aperçut Lily et Virginie courir vers elle. Elle sentit deux mains lui empoigner les bras pour la faire asseoir. Elle était presque sure qu'il s'agissait de celles de Sirius mais sa vision était troublée et elle ne pouvait pas s'en assurer. On lui apporta de l'eau qu'elle but à grands traits. Le professeur de DCFM lui fit boire une potion et elle alla tout de suite mieux.

-Merci monsieur.

-De rien, Miss. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous emmener à l'infirmerie mais allez tout de même vous reposez.

Elle sortit de la salle escortée par ses quatre amies et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor mais au détour d'un couloir, elle se fit intercepter par James:

-Laissez moi avec elle, je dois lui parler.

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris Potter, elle doit se reposer !

-Ça va aller Lily, je vais lui parler un instant. Je vous retrouve dans la Salle Commune, fit Ginny.

Sur ces mots les quatre filles s'en allèrent non s'en avoir jeté un coup d'oeil en arrière.

-Ginny, commença James, Sirius a gagné le tournoi, tu dois nous dire ton secret. Un marché est un marché.

La rousse soupira.

-Oui, je sais. Je vais le faire, je tiens mes promesses.

-Rendez-vous à 20 heures devant la Salle sur Demande. Lily te montrera où c'est.

-T'inquiètes pas, je connais. Mais je pense que si je vous révèle mon secret, je vais aussi le révéler à Lily, Kate, Virginie et Alice.

-Ok. A tout à l'heure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse à la review de Julbi: Je pense que je ne te répéterai jamais assez merci ^^ Je ne sais pas si tu imagines à quel point chacune de tes reviews me fait plaisir! C'est un bonheur de les lire et de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic :) Un grand grand merci! **

J'ai quelques petites explications à vous donner. Je tiens à vous dire que les 19 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits. Mais je les ai écrit il y a 6mois/1an et je suis actuellement en train de les corriger et de réécrire certains passages. En parallèle j'écris les chapitres qui les suivront pour garder de l'avance et pouvoir publier à peu près 1 fois par semaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5-Révélations

Après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation à ses amies, Ginny les conduisit devant le lieu de rendez-vous. Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà là, impatients de connaitre la vérité. Le petit groupe passa trois fois devant le mur de la Salle sur Demande et une porte apparut. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait beaucoup à la Salle commune de Gryffondor. Chacun s'installa sur un pouf et tous se tournèrent vers Ginny:

-Ce que je vais vous raconter est confidentiel, je vous demande de ne le répéter à personne...

Lily se leva brusquement, sa baguette à la main et commença une incantation. Un halo doré entoura les jeunes gens tandis que la sorcière tapota leur tête d'un petit coup de baguette. La lumière dorée disparut lorsque Lily acheva l'incantation. Elle se rassit sous les regards perplexes des ses camarades.

-Evans, pourrais tu nous expliquer ce que tu viens de faire ?

-J'ai prononcé un Secretium, Potter.

-Euh... qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda Virginie.

-Grace au Secretium, les secrets qui seront révélés dans cette pièce ne pourront pas en sortir. Nous pourrons toujours en parler entre nous, seulement entre nous, hors d'ici. Seule la personne qui a révèlé le secret pourra en parler à d'autres.

-Et si l'on essaie de parler du secret de Ginny à quelqu'un d'autre...?

-Les mots ne pourront pas sortir de ta bouche, répondit Lily, c'est bon Ginny tu peux commencer.

-Euh...oui, elle prit une profonde inspiration, je viens du futur.

Les jeunes sorciers la regardèrent, bouche-bée. Devant l'air sérieux et triste de la sorcière, ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas une blague. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginés que le secret de Ginny puisse être aussi lourd. L'idée que la jeune femme vienne du futur ne leur avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Passé l'étonnement et la stupéfaction, ils réalisèrent l'ampleur de ce secret. Ginny venait du futur ! Elle avait vécu pendant presque 17 ans...dans l'avenir! Une multitude de questions jaillirent alors dans leur tête. Ce fut James qui rompit le silence:

-Tu peux nous en dire un peu plus, s'il te plait. Comme: comment t'es arrivé ici, en quelle année t'etais ?

-Oui, bien sur, je vais tout vous raconter, ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait, vous poserez vos questions à la fin.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, on te laisse parler.

-Je suis née en 1981 et j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard. Pendant ma sixième année en 1998 il y a eu des problèmes dans le monde sorcier. Jugeant que la situation était trop dangereuse mes parents m'ont retiré de l'école vers le milieu de l'année. Mais le 2 mai, ils ont été appelés en urgence car des partisans de la magie noire ont attaqués Poudlard. Nous nous sommes tous battus mais nous allions perdre. Beaucoup avaient été tués dont mon frère et Harry. Un homme m'a lancé un sort qui a touché le Retourneur de Temps que j'avais autour du coup, j'ai été immédiatement transporté dans votre époque.

Après avoir dit cela, Ginny fut soulagé d'un grand poids. Parler lui avait fait du bien malgré la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait mentionner sa famille. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent des regards plein de compassion et de tristesse. Elle aperçut Lily et Virginie essuyer discrètement une larme. Ce fut une fois de plus James qui prit la parole en premier:

-Ca explique pas mal de choses mais...

-...ça n'explique pas le comportement que j'ai eu en te voyant, je sais. Mais ça je ne peux pas te l'expliquer James, retiens juste que je t'ai confondu avec une autre personne. Je pourrais peut-être te l'expliquer plus tard.

Elle s'arrêta un moment puis reprit:

-Je pense que je vous ai dit le maximum, il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas raconter.

Puis elle éclata en sanglots. Elle avait réussi à se retenir pendant toute ces jours depuis son arrivée mais là, elle se lâcha. Lily s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras:

-Ginny, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous sommes là et nous serons toujours là pour toi. En trois semaines on a appris à te connaitre et tu es une amie formidable. On ne pourra jamais complètement remplacer ta famille mais tu peux compter sur nous.

-Merci Lily.

Kate, Alice et Virginie se joignirent à elles pour un gros câlin collectif. Aucun des sorciers ne posa de questions à Ginny, comprenant que ce n'était pas facile pour elle d'en parler. Elle leur avait déjà tout avouer et ils n'avaient pas tellement besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Puisque nous sommes à l'heure des révélations, je peux vous révéler mon secret, dit Remus d'une toute petite voix.

Les cinq filles se séparèrent et rejoignirent chacune leur pouf. Peter, Sirius et James regardaient Rémus inquiet:

-Tu es sur que tu veux leur dire ?

-Oui, je les connais toutes depuis longtemps. Sauf Ginny, mais après ce qu'elle nous a raconté, je peux me confier à elle.

-Ok.

Les sorcières le regardaient, attendant avec impatience ce qu'il allait leur dire. Comme Ginny un peu plus tôt, il ne passa pas par quatre chemins:

-Je suis un loup-garou. J'ai été mordu par Greyback il y a plusieurs années.

Toutes ouvrirent des yeux ronds sauf Ginny qui était déjà au courant.

En voyant leur réaction Rémus sentit un pincement au cœur. Il regratta presque ce qu'il leur avait dit.

-Je comprendrai parfaitement si vous avez peur de moi...

-Non Rémus, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas ça qui nous empêchera d'être amie avec toi, dit Alice.

-Merci, répondit-il ému.

-Ginny, tu n'avais pas l'air surprise, remarqua Sirius, qui la dévorait du regard depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle.

-Non. Je le savais déjà. J'ai connu Rémus adulte.

-Pendant qu'on y est, on pourrait peut-être vous montrer quelque chose, dit James en se levant.

-Quoi ?, demanda Lily.

-Ca, répondit-il en se transformant en cerf.

Les filles poussèrent un cri d'admiration.

-Et vous n'avez pas tout vu, lança Sirius.

Nouveau cri d'admiration des sorcières en voyant le gros chien noir.

-Et Peter ?demanda Kate.

Il se transforma en rat. Les trois garçons reprirent leur forme habituelle.

-A chaque pleine lune nous accompagnons Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante. Nous avoir près de lui l'aide à se contrôler, expliqua James.

-Mais c'est dangereux, dit Lily

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi Lily-jolie ?

La rousse rougit.

-Pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas dangereux si nous sommes sous notre forme d'Animagi, dit Peter.

Les jeunes gens discutèrent un moment puis Virginie regarda sa montre.

-Il est déjà 21h, c'est l'heure du couvre-feu. Il faut y aller.

Tous sortirent de la Salle sur Demande, heureux d'avoir confier ou écouter un secret. Sur le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, James prit Ginny à part et lui dit:

-Merci et désolé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle surprise.

-Je t'ai obligé à révéler ton secret. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi...énorme!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça m'a vraiment soulagé d'en parler, affirma t-elle en souriant.

-Tu peux compter sur nous Ginny, ajouta Sirius qui les avait rejoint.

-Merci beaucoup, fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les magnifiques yeux gris de Sirius.

-Bon, il faut rentrer, fit James, ou on risque de se faire attraper par Rusard.

Ginny et Sirius rompirent leur contact visuel et se hâtèrent vers leur salle commune.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Prochain chapitre: "Un secret rapproche".

À bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Réponse à la review de katia: Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur le couple Sirius/Ginny, je suis d'accord :) Je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic. Merci pour ta review ^^

Chapitre posté plus vite que prévu! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6-Un secret rapproche

S'il y avait une seule chose à retenir de la semaine suivant la petite réunion, Ginny et tous les autres auraient retenu qu'un secret rapproche. A partir de là, les Maraudeurs et les cinq filles formèrent un véritable petit groupe. Ginny, ayant grandit auprès de Fred et Georges, ressemblait beaucoup aux quatre garçons qui avaient un grand sens de l'humour, c'est pourquoi elle s'intégra très rapidement à leur groupe.

Ayant obtenu les réponses à ses questions James arrêta de la harceler et ils devinrent vite de très bons amis, dû aux nombreux points communs qu'ils s'étaient découverts.  
Lily commença à le supporter, si bien qu'elle se mît à l'appeler James et non plus Potter. La première fois qu'elle prononça son prénom, elle eut droit à des applaudissements de la part des ses amis et à un énorme sourire de l'intéressé.

Ginny ne savait pas comment définir sa relation avec Sirius. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait avec James mais elle était quelque peu différente. Il y avait une plus grande complicité entre eux et la rousse se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Ce qui, elle ne le savait pas, était réciproque. Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Sirius.

Elle fit bientôt la connaissance de la cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur. James et Sirius lui firent visiter les moindres recoins du château lors d'escapades nocturnes et elle fit souvent des traversées du parc sur le dos d'un cerf ou d'un grand chien noir.

Tous dans le petit groupe étaient de très bons élèves, mais seuls Ginny, Lily et Rémus travaillaient chaque soir et rendaient à temps leurs devoirs aux professeurs. La plupart du temps ils finissaient ceux des autres. Grâce aux nombreuses soirées au coin du feu passées à écrire des tonnes de rouleaux de parchemins, Lily se lia d'amitié avec Ginny et elles devinrent vite inséparables.

Ginny aimait bien Remus, il était sérieux mais savait aussi s'amuser quand il le fallait et ne se privait pas d'enfreindre le règlement, exactement comme elle.

Bref, les jours passaient et Ginny s'intégrait de mieux en mieux dans sa nouvelle époque. Elle avait cependant parfois des petits coups de blues et allaient se réfugier auprès de ses amis qui l'aidaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient: les quatre filles avec des paroles réconfortantes et les Maraudeurs avec leurs nombreuses blagues.

Si Ginny s'était fait des amis, elle s'était aussi fait des ennemis. Elle n'était pas particulièrement appréciée par les filles qui tournaient autour de James et Sirius car elle était jugée trop proche d'eux. Lorsqu'elle s'investit dans les blagues des Maraudeurs, elle se fit tout de suite détester par les victimes de leurs blagues: les Serpentard. Severus Rogue fut une de leur première victime. Alors qu'il passait dans un couloir, il se fit désarmer par Sirius et suspendre en l'air par James. Toute l'école eut le loisir de voir un Serpentard accroché à un lustre qui se débattait et hurlait à tous les élèves de le faire descendre. Quand il demanda de l'aide à Lily, celle-ci lui tourna volontairement le dos, s'en lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas oublier ce qui lui avait dit en cinquième année. Toute sa vie elle se rappellerait que son "meilleur ami" l'avait traitée de "Sang-de-Bourbe". Lorsque Ginny passa, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sortilège de confusion, si bien que lorsque Slughorn le fit descendre, il fut incapable de donner le nom des coupables.

oOo

(quelques semaines après le Tournoi de duels)

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins, Sirius reçut la Gazette du sorcier, paya le hibou, déplia le journal et commença à le lire.

-Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts, fit James en lisant les gros titres du journal par dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

-Ils s'en sont pris à qui cette fois ?, demanda Lily en s'adressant à James.

Il n'y avait plus aucune agressivité dans sa voix. Sa relation avec le maraudeur s'était nettement améliorée. Elle le supportait beaucoup mieux qu'avant et s'était même surprise à penser, qu'au fond, elle l'aimait bien.

-A des Nés-Moldus.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Et pas la dernière, ajouta James, au rythme où ils vont...

-Le ministre de la magie affirme qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, dit Sirius.

-Pardon ?!, hurla Ginny.

-Mais oui c'est écrit là. Regardes, fit-il en lui montrant le journal, "le ministre en personne..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, la rousse lui arracha le journal des mains et se précipita vers la table des professeurs sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. En voyant Ginny quitter la table furieuse et déterminée, Sirius murmura en souriant:

-C'est pour ça que je l'adores.

Ginny arriva devant l'ensemble des professeurs et abattit le journal sur la table.

-Professeur Dumbledore, commença t-elle, pourriez-vous écrire tout de suite au ministre de la magie pour lui expliquer que justement il faut s'inquiéter à propos des mangemorts et surtout de leur maître Voldemort !

A l'évocation de ce nom, toute la salle frissonna et le directeur posa sur elle son regard bleu perçant:

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, miss. En attendant ne vous inquiétez, nous règlerons ça vite.

-Mais non ! Il faut absolument que vous lanciez tous les Aurors à leur poursuite !

Ginny sembla se rendre compte que tous les élèves les écoutaient et repartit vers sa table furieuse. Le brouhaha des conversations reprit et elle se rassit en pestant contre le ministre:

-Nan mais quand même ! Il s'agit du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et "il ne faut pas s'inquiéter"!  
Il faudrait qu'un jour on le prenne au sérieux!

oOo

Le soir même dans la salle commune, les maraudeurs et les cinq filles discutaient à l'écart des autres:

-Il faut que j'ailles voir Dumbledore, disait Ginny.

-Tu es vraiment sur que c'est si inquiétant, demanda Kate.

-Oui.

-Bon alors on y va tous ensemble, dit James en se levant.

Les autres le suivirent en silence. Arrivés devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, Ginny lança toutes sortes de nom de friandises et ils purent entrer à "Chocogrenouille".

-Je vous attendais Miss Weasley, dit Dumbledore, je vois que vous êtes venu accompagner. Ces jeunes gens sont au courant de votre secret j'imagine.

Ginny acquiesça. Et Lily prit la parole:

-Nous avons utilisé un Secretium pour plus de précaution.

-C'est très bien Miss Evans. Maintenant expliquez moi tout Miss Weasley.

-Je vous en prie professeur ne sous-estimez pas Voldemort !

-Qui vous a dit que c'était le cas ?

-Mais ce matin...dans la Grande Salle...

-Tous les élèves nous écoutaient miss.

-Je comprends. Bon alors je voulais dire qu'il ne faut pas que le ministère le sous-estime.

-Malheureusement je ne suis pas le ministère je ne peux rien faire.

-Mais...il y a l'Ordre du Phénix !

Dumbledore parut très surpris:

-Vous connaissez l'Ordre ?!

-Oui mes parents en faisait parti et moi même en quelques sortes, répondit-elle.

-En quelques sortes ?

-Je n'étais pas majeur.

-Ah oui je vois. Alors cette association existe encore à votre époque...comme Voldemort...

-Excusez-moi mais pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe, demanda Sirius.

-Bien sur Mr Black. Je crois que c'est à Miss Weasley de nous raconter.

Tous s'assirent et Ginny commença:

-Vous connaissez tous Voldemort. C'est un mage noir très puissant. Il va chercher à réunir de nombreux partisans. Il pense que les Nés-Moldus ont volé leurs pouvoirs à des sorciers, c'est pourquoi il cherche à les éliminer car d'après lui leur sang est impur. Bon je pense que ça vous le saviez déjà. Son autre but est de s'emparer du ministère pour régner sur le monde sorcier et moldu.

Tous étaient abasourdis par cette révélation. La jeune fille reprit:

-Il va tuer des milliers de gens. Il va s'attaquer à vous, dit-elle en regardant son groupe d'amis, vous êtes de très bons sorciers qu'il va chercher à mettre dans son camp.

-Jamais nous le rejoindrons, dit Lily, approuvée par les autres.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en pensant qu'ils mourraient pour ça.

Mais elle ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Elle avait été transporté dans une autre époque et elle pouvait éviter la mort de beaucoup de personnes. Elle devait changer l'avenir.

-C'est à cause des mangemorts que tu t'es retrouvée ici ? murmura Sirius, qui était assise à côté d'elle.

-Oui, exactement. L'un d'eux a lancé la sort qui m'a amené ici, répondit-elle en chuchotant pour n'être entendue que par lui.

-Alors nous l'aurons encore sur le dos dans 20 ans puisque tu le connais à ton époque, dit tristement Remus.

-Mais non, ma présence ici va tout changer, je sais des choses qui pourront être très utiles à l'Ordre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes personne ne parla, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. James rompit le silence:

-En fait, l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est une association mise en œuvre pour lutter contre Voldemort en parallèle du ministère, répondit Ginny.

-Génial !, s'exclamèrent les Maraudeurs, on en fera parti !

Lily demanda:

-Pourquoi vous ne luttez pas avec le ministère ?

-Si le ministère se fait infiltré il n'y aurait plus de moyens de se battre.  
Et en plus le ministre sous-estime Voldemort.

-Ah ok. Et quand a t-elle été créée ? demanda Sirius.

Dumbledore répondit:

-Il y a seulement quelques mois, lorsque les attaques de mangemorts ont commencé et que Lord Voldemort s'est fait connaitre. Pour l'instant nous sommes peu nombreux. Peu de gens comprennent la menace.

-Evidemment la Gazette du sorcier est contrôlé par le ministère, tout le monde pense qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

-Mais tout le monde a peur de prononcer son nom, ajouta Peter.

-Revenons à l'Ordre, dit Ginny, on peut y entrer à sa majorité, c'est ça ?

-Exact Miss Wealey.

-Et pas avant ?

-Non.

La réponse étant catégorique, aucun d'eux n'osa protester mais ils promirent tous d'y entrer dès leur 17 ans. C'est avec un petit regard triste que Dumbledore les laissa partir, en pensant à leur avenir qui s'annonçait sombre.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D  
À la semaine prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

Je pense que vous allez aimer ce chapitre car beaucoup de choses avancent...ou reculent :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7-Evan Rosier

-S'ils sont d'accord, faites les entrer dans l'Ordre maintenant !

-Non Alastor, je vous l'ai déjà dit, ils sont trop jeunes ! Ils y rentreront quand ils auront tous 17 ans c'est-à-dire à la fin de leur 6eme année. Laissez-les vivre un peu !

L'Auror Maugrey Fol Oeil était de mauvaise humeur depuis bientôt deux jours, plus exactement depuis qu'il avait vu la déclaration du ministre dans la gazette. Son énervement c'était accentuer lorsque Dumbledore lui avait dit que plusieurs personnes souhaitaient rejoindre l'Ordre et qu'il avait refusé, les pensant trop jeunes. Alastor avait alors essayé de le convaincre lors de sa visite au quartier général de l'Ordre mais le directeur ne semblait pas vouloir retourner sur sa décision.

Furieux, il tourna les talons et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il transplana directement au ministère avec la perspective d'une longue journée de travail en tête.

oOo

-Je n'en reviens pas ! Dire que mes parents sont membres de l'Ordre et qu'ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé !

-Moins fort James, le réprimanda Lily.

-Et en fait comment tu as su ? demanda Ginny.

-Dumbledore leur a dit que je voulais y entrer. Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre en me disant qu'ils en font parti et qu'ils sont fiers de ma décision mais qu'ils s'inquiète quand même car certaines missions de l'Ordre pourront être dangereuse.

-Vois le bon coté des choses Cornedrue, ils acceptent ton choix, dit Sirius.

-Mais ils auraient pu m'en parler !

-James, ne fais pas toute une histoire pour ça, fit Ginny.

-Oui tu as raison, il changea de sujet, vous voulez qu'on aille tous ensemble à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-Tu vas voir Ginny on va tout te montrer !

-James, je connais déjà !

-Ah bon comment ça se fait ?

-James, tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi !?

Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme lui faire un signe de la main lui indiquant de se retourner, elle comprit. Derrière elle se tenait Evan Rosier:

-Alors comme ça tu connais Pré-au-Lard ?

-Euh...oui, Ginny inventa une excuse au plus vite, j'y suis déjà allé avec mes parents quand j'étais petite.

-Ah oui ?

-Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

-C'est juste que Potter ne semblait pas comprendre. Maintenant dégagez, vous bloquez le couloir !

Lorsque Rosier fut à bonne distance, Ginny remercia James.

-De rien et ne t'inquiètes pas, bien sur que je sais que tu y a déjà été, mais lui non, répondit-il.

oOo

Un peu plus tard, Ginny sortait de la bibliothèque, plusieurs gros livres de métamorphose à la main, et se dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Tout à coup une main la saisit par le col et la plaqua contre un mur. Elle essaya de sortir sa baguette de sous sa cape mais sans succès. Elle se débattit comme elle put mais son adversaire était plus fort qu'elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit Rosier et Rogue. Le premier la tenait fermement et la menaçait de sa baguette alors que le second semblait faire le guet, baguette à la main.

-Maintenant tu vas tout me dire ! cracha t-il.

-Dire quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'es aussi bonne en duel ? Pourquoi tu connais déjà Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi tu es arrivée un jour après la rentrée ? Pourquoi t'es arrivé en sixième année ?

-Ça fait beaucoup de "pourquoi".

-Réponds! cria t-il.

-Tu connais déjà toutes les réponses!

-Oui, mais pas les vraies. Je veux de vraies réponses ! Je sais que tu caches quelque chose !

-Non je n'ai rien a caché. Alors lâches moi !

-Très bien tu ne veux pas me répondre alors je vais te laisser un petit souvenir de moi !

Elle tenta de se débattre, en vain. Il la balança contre un mur. Sa tête heurta la pierre froide et elle sentit du sang couler à l'arrière de son crâne. Soudain elle vit Sirius arriver en courant et hurler deux expelliarmus. Dépourvu de sa baguette, Rosier se jeta sur elle mais il fut arrêter par le sortilège du saucisson que le maraudeur lui lança. Inquiet, Sirius se pencha vers la rousse qui lui murmura un faible "merci" avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Après avoir pris sa douche, Sirius s'était retrouvé seul dans son dortoir. Peter et Remus étaient à la bibliothèque et James dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur son lit et ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Ginny. Il pensait souvent à elle. C'était même vers elle que ses pensées étaient presque toujours tournées. Il se sentait vraiment attirer par Ginny. Elle était différente des autres filles, elle semblait l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, pas pour son charme ou sa beauté. Elle ne se sentait pas obliger de glousser comme la plupart des filles qui l'approchaient. Elle restait naturelle. Il se sentait bien quand il était avec elle. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de lui, il sentait comme un vide dans son cœur. Quand il avait parlé de tout ça à James, il lui avait répondu:

-Je crois bien que tu es amoureux Patmol.

Il émergea de ses pensées et sortit un parchemin de sa malle. Il le tapota avec sa baguette en murmurant:

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt un plan de Poudlard apparut et il chercha Ginny, comme il le faisait souvent. Il avait constamment besoin de la savoir en sécurité. Par les temps qui courraient il fallait se méfier des Serpentards, la plupart futurs mangemorts. Il trouva Ginny dans un couloir du 4eme étage, en compagnie de Rogue et Rosier. "Qu'est ce que ces deux là font avec elle ?" pensa t-il. Il décida d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien pour la jolie rousse. Il sortit du dortoir en hâte et descendit au 4ème étage. Au détour d'un couloir il la vit. Elle était affalée contre un mur, la tête en sang. Il sentit une colère noire s'emparer de lui. On s'était attaqué à Ginny! A sa Ginny! On avait osé la blesser. Fou de rage, il désarma les deux Serpentards. Rosier se jeta tout à coup sur Ginny mais Sirius l'arrêta en le pétrifiant. Il fit de même avec Rogue puis se précipita vers la jeune fille. Elle le remercia avant de s'évanouir. Le maraudeur sortit un miroir de sa poche et prononça distinctement "James Potter". Son meilleur ami apparut aussitôt et Sirius lui dit:

-Ginny vient de se faire attaquer par Rosier et Rogue, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, tu peux venir chercher ses deux serpents pour les emmener chez Mc Gonagall et lui expliquer tout, s'il te plait ?

-Ok, je vous retrouve à l'infirmerie.

Sirius rangea son miroir et prit Ginny dans ses bras.

oOo

-Pourquoi tu le défends, ce n'est plus ton ami ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est plus mon ami que je ne peux pas prendre sa défense! cria Lily, tu viens de l'accuser d'avoir attaqué Ginny! Je te dis que c'est faux !

-Mais non! Sirius est allé la sauver et il m'a bien dit que c'était Servilus et Rosier qui l'avait attaqué! rétorqua James.

Le maraudeur était totalement désespéré: Ginny avait été attaquée, Lily ne croyait pas que Rosier et Rogue étaient responsables et surtout, la fragile relation qu'il avait réussi à établir avec Lily s'était écroulée en moins de quelques secondes. Elle recommençait à ne pas le croire et à lui crier dessus.

-Eh bien il a menti! Je suis sur que Severus ne ferait pas une chose pareille!

-Moi je te dis, que c'est lui! Pourquoi Sirius l'aurait accusé si ce n'était pas lui ?

-Il déteste Severus! Il en a profité!

-Chut, dit Sirius en sortant de l'infirmerie, calmez vous sinon Pomfresh ne vous laissera pas entrer.

James et Lily se lancèrent un regard noir avant de se diriger vers le lit de Ginny qui s'était réveillée.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci. J'ai juste un gros mal de tête mais Mme Pomfresh m'a bien soignée. Elle a juste dit que je devrais passer la nuit ici.

-Ouf, j'ai vraiment eu peur, dit Lily.

-Grace à Sirius je suis encore en un morceau.

-Sans la carte du Maraudeur je n'aurait jamais su où tu étais.

Elle lui prit la main:

-Merci encore.

-De rien, répondit le maraudeur en la regardant dans les yeux.

A ce moment là, Remus, Peter, Virginie, Alice et Kate entrèrent. Ils s'enquirent des nouvelles de Ginny puis discutèrent joyeusement pendant une bonne heure. Au moment de partir, Lily demanda:

-En fait qui t'a attaqué ?

-Rosier et Rogue.

-Quoi ?!

James lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire: Tu vois j'avais raison. La rousse aux yeux verts sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, suivie par ses amis. Elle courut vers les cachots. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la Salle commune des Serpentards, elle tomba sur Rogue et Rosier qui venait de se faire incendier par Mc Gonagall. Ils venaient de gagner des retenues pendant plusieurs mois, une exclusion temporaire pendant un mois et ils avaient fait perdre des centaines de points à Serpentard.

Ils revenaient vers leur dortoir pour préparer leurs affaires. A la grande surprise de ses amis, Lily sauta sur Severus en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

-Peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as attaqué Ginny! hurla t-elle.

-Je...je, bégaya t-il.

-Si tu recommences à t-en prendre à un de mes amis, ça ira très mal pour toi et tu auras affaire à moi! C'est compris ?

-Euh...oui.

-Maintenant déguerpis! Et vite!

Les deux Serpentards entrèrent précipitamment dans leur salle commune. Lily et ses amis retournèrent à l'infirmerie pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Ginny et Sirius en profita pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Ginny ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là: en partie à cause de son mal de tête mais aussi parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sirius. Il l'avait sauvé. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état elle serait s'il n'était pas venu.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait Sirius. Mais elle luttait chaque jour contre ses sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus forts. Elle ne voulait pas céder et se laisser aller. Harry comptait encore trop pour elle. Mais lutter lui faisait mal, elle se faisait souffrir elle-même en ne voulant pas s'autoriser à aimer Sirius. Elle ressentait des pincements au cœur en le voyant chaque jour si près d'elle mais en ne s'autorisant pas à l'aimer. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle devrait céder un jour. Mais elle repoussait sans cesse ce jour, Harry hantant toujours son esprit.

Elle s'assit dans son lit, se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Elle avait besoin de Sirius, elle en était sûre. Besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés et de le voir heureux. Elle prit conscience qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup plus qu'Harry. Elle se sentait parfaitement heureuse quand elle était avec Sirius. Elle adorait sa joie de vivre, son coté rebelle, son air rieur, son petit sourire en coin qui la faisait craqué, sa bonne humeur, son humour. Ses yeux gris la fascinaient. Quand elle plongeait son regard dans le sien, elle sentait son cœur chaviré. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'emotions et de sentiments envers Harry.

Elle se rallongea dans son lit, ferma les yeux et sourit, se décidant enfin à céder. À aimer Sirius sans remords, à ne pas ressentir de culpabilité en pensant sans cesse à lui. Et cela lui fit du bien, d'avoir mis fin à son combat contre ses sentiments.

Ginny réalisa alors qu'il y avait un gros problème. Un énorme problème. Elle ne savait pas si Sirius l'aimait aussi.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous?

Donnez moi toutes vos impressions/réactions!

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine! (avant vendredi!)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous :-)  
Voilà le chapitre 8, qui, comme son titre l'indique, est centré sur James et Lily!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 8- James & Lily

Pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter fuyait Lily Evans. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Il avait été profondément blessé par ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Une fois de plus, elle ne le croyait pas. Elle avait cru qu'il mentait lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Servilus était responsable de l'attaque de Ginny. Malgré l'amitié qui avait commencé à se développer entre eux deux, elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.  
Le lendemain de l'embuscade, après les cours, en fin d'après midi, il se rendit seul au lac. Il s'adossa à un arbre et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny et Sirius essayait de convaincre Lily d'aller s'excuser auprès de James:

-Allez vas-y Lily.

-Il te pardonnera, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Il faut juste que tu lui dise que tu regrettes de l'avoir accuser à tort.

-Bon d'accord, ceda t-elle, mais je ne sais pas où il est.

-Attends, j'arrive.

Sirius se précipita dans son dortoir, attrapa la carte du maraudeur et chercha son ami. Il le trouva rapidement et redescendit aussitôt dans la salle commune.

-Il est près du lac.

-Alors j'y vais, elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame mais se retourna au dernier moment.

-Vous êtes sur qu'il voudra m'écouter ? Il me fuie depuis hier.

-Lily tu as 16 ans et bientôt 17, tu es assez grande pour te débrouiller toute seule. Trouve les bons mots et il comprendra, dit Sirius.

-Lily, si tu cherches le moment pour lui dire, ce dont on a parlé l'autre jour, c'est maintenant, ajouta Ginny.

Quelques jours plus tôt, les deux rousses avaient eu une longue conversation, au cours de laquelle Ginny avait réussi à faire avouer à son amie qu'elle était amoureuse de James. Mais Lily ne savait pas quand ni comment le dire au maraudeur.

-D'accord. Merci.

Elle leur adressa un dernier petit sourire et entreprit de se rendre au lac.

oOo

James parcourut du regard le parc de Poudlard en essayant de ne pas penser à une certaine rousse aux yeux verts. Mais ses pensées déviaient inévitablement vers elle. Cette fille allait le rendre fou, décidément. Il interrompit sa méditation lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses pensées avancer vers lui. Il ne chercha pas à s'en aller. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Elle semblait hésiter, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne la fuite. Mais il ne bougea pas et continua à la fixer. Elle s'avança encore un peu puis s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe en face de lui. Machinalement, elle se mît à arracher quelques brins d'herbes, n'osant pas regarder dans les yeux le jeune homme qui l'observait. Les minutes passaient et Lily n'osait pas parler. Voyant que James commençait à s'impatienter elle prit enfin la parole:

-James, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui c'est passé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du t'accuser de mentir. Je m'excuse.

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas.

-Et je m'excuse aussi pour avoir été aussi méchante avec toi pendant toutes ces années. Tu avais raison à propos de Severus, c'est un Serpentard comme les autres. Ces dernières semaines j'ai appris à te connaitre et j'ai découvert que tu était quelqu'un de formidable.

James se décida enfin à parler:

-Merci. Tu es aussi formidable Lily. Quant à moi je suis désolé de t'avoir embêté tout ce temps.

-Oh c'est pas grave. Et puis, je regrette de t'avoir autant giflé et parler méchamment quand tu me demandait de sortir avec toi.

Elle crut voir James esquisser un sourire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration:

-J'ai eu tort de faire ça. Je suis désolé pour tout. J'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment.

-Lily, je t'aime. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais couru après pendant 5 ans, si je n'avais aucun sentiments pour toi ? Lorsque nous sommes enfin devenu ami, j'étais hyper content car je pensais que nous ne pourrions pas aller plus loin. Après tout, tu as refusé pendant 5 ans. Je t'aimerai toujours ma Lily mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas récipro...

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Attends... Tu as bien dit: "j'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment" ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

-Mais qu'est ce que ça te faisait ? Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi de toute façon. Tu ne ressens pas ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Mais justement James...je ressens la même chose que toi pour moi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil puis se leva et fit mine de partir. Il mît quelques secondes à assimiler l'information et sauta sur ses pieds. Il la rattrapa rapidement et la força à se retourner.

-L'information est montée au cerveau ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Lily, tu es sérieuse ?

-Tu sais James il arrive parfois aux gens d'être sérieux dans la vie.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns et planta son regard dans le sien:

-Je t'aime James Potter. Au fond, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé mais je refusais de me l'avouer. Dis quelque chose tu me fais peur là, ajouta t-elle en riant.

Pour toute réponse il l'enlaça puis lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-Lily, ce jour est le plus beau de ma vie. Je t'aime.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, plus heureux que jamais et James se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il approfondit le baiser. Ses mains descendirent le long du dos de la sorcière et allèrent se poser sur ses hanches. Lily passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme et se colla encore plus à lui. Elle dut interrompre le baiser pour reprendre son souffle mais elle se sera de toutes ses forces contre James et appuya sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. Puis la nuit tombant, James attrapa doucement la main de Lily et ils retournèrent au château.

oOo

Sirius et Ginny étaient seuls dans la salle commune, chacun attendant le retour de son ou sa camarade de dortoir. Ils jouaient aux échecs version sorcier, au coin du feu, assis sur une pile de coussins. Leur problème à eux était plus compliqué que celui de James et Lily. Tout simplement parce qu'aucun des deux n'avait été avouer son amour à l'autre. Chacun ayant peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Même Sirius, pourtant d'habitude très à l'aise avec la gente féminine, n'osait pas aller parler à Ginny.  
Concentrés sur leur jeu, ils sursautèrent quand le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit. Ils levèrent les yeux et sourirent en voyant James et Lily main dans la main. La première réaction de Sirius fut:

-Ah ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Virginie me doit 1 galion !

Devant leurs regards étonnés, il ajouta:

-J'avais parié que vous sortiriez ensemble avant Noël.

Lily et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel en riant.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autres à faire Patmol.

-Il faut bien s'occuper, répondit son meilleur ami.

-En tous cas, vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, dit Ginny.

-Merci.

-Lily-jolie, ça te dis de faire un pari avec moi ?

-James, tu sais que je déteste ça.

-S'il te plait.

La jeune femme ne put résister au regard de chien battu que James lui lança.

-Bon d'accord, tu veux parier quoi ?

-Merci Lily, il l'embrassa rapidement, je parie 1 galion que Ginny et Sirius seront ensemble dans...deux semaines !

-Quoi ?! crièrent les deux concernés.

-Moi je parie qu'ils seront ensemble avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard!

-Pardon ?! hurlèrent à nouveau la rousse et le maraudeur.

-Lily, t'es sur, la sortie c'est dans 3 jours, demanda James.

-Oui, oui.

Lily pensait qu'elle avait des chances de gagner. Elle avait beaucoup observé Ginny et Sirius ces derniers temps et elle avait remarqué qu'ils semblaient attirés l'un par l'autre. En cours, elle voyait souvent Sirius dévorer Ginny du regard et inversement.

James et Lily se tapèrent dans la main pour signifier leur accord.

-Bon moi je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, fit le maraudeur.

Il embrassa à nouveau Lily et monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir, suivit par un Sirius plus énervé que jamais, détestant qu'on parie sur lui.

* * *

Et voilà notre Lily enfin en couple avec James, dont la patience à été récompensée!  
Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? ^^  
Le prochain chapitre pas avant samedi de la semaine prochaine car je ne pourrait pas le poster avant!

À bientôt ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre dans lequel il se passe beaucoup de choses ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 9-Pré-au-Lard

En se réveillant le matin de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Lily pensa qu'elle n'avait plu que cette journée pour gagner son pari et ce n'était pas gagné. En effet, James qui détestait perdre avait fait son possible pour gagner. Il avait donc fait tout pour que Sirius et Ginny se voient le moins possible avant la sortie à  
Pré-au-Lard.

Lily s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune pour finir son devoir de métamorphose en attendant que ses amis se réveillent.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle fut rejointe par un James encore endormi. En la voyant, son visage s'illumina et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Puis, ils s'assirent sur le canapé étroitement enlacés.

-Lily, je crois bien que je vais gagner ce pari.  
-Hé, attends! J'ai encore jusqu'à ce soir ! répliqua t-elle en faisant semblant d'être énervée.  
-Oui, mais ça serait peu probable.  
-Normal, tu les as empêché de se voir ! Je t'interdis de faire ça à Pré-au-Lard !  
-T'inquiètes pas Lily. Je ne ferai rien aujourd'hui. Je resterai avec toi.  
-Merci, répondit-elle.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Je sais.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle enfouit sa tête dans son épaule.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Personne n'aurait pu troubler ce moment. Personne, sauf Sirius.

-Bonjour les amoureux ! s'exclama t-il en entrant dans la salle commune.  
-Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les amoureux ?  
-Je préfère pas le savoir, répondit-il en ayant l'air faussement apeuré, vous vous rappelez de la tête des autres élèves quand vous êtes arrivés main dans la main dans la Grande Salle ?

Lily sourit:

-Je crois que je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie !

Ginny descendit du dortoir des filles et les quatre amis allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour Pré-au-Lard. Arrivés au village sorcier, ils allèrent chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. James et Sirius renouvelèrent leur stock de Bombabouses et de toutes sortes d'objets pouvant être utiles à leurs blagues. Lily et Ginny durent les trainer vers la caisse puis la sortie pour éviter qu'ils ne dévalisent la boutique. Ils rejoignirent Peter et Remus aux Trois-Balais et discutèrent longtemps autour d'une bierre-au-beurre. En début d'après-midi, James et Lily partirent pour une balade en amoureux, Peter et Rémus rentrèrent au château, laissant Ginny et Sirius seuls. Les deux amis firent un tour du village, s'arrêtant dans quelques boutiques, discutant et riant en chemin. Ginny se racheta une nouvelle plume et quelques rouleaux de parchemins. Sirius lui acheta toutes les friandises qu'elle voulait chez Honeydukes. Ils sortirent du magasin, leurs poches débordant de Chocogrenouilles, de Patacitrouilles, de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, de plumes en sucre et de tablettes de chocolat. En se promenant, Ginny remarqua que le Pré-au-Lard qu'elle avait connu à son époque était légèrement différent de celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il y avait plus d'habitations que la dernière fois que la jeune sorcière y avait été. La Tête de Sanglier, le bar que le frère de Dumbledore tenait en 1998, n'existait pas encore. A la place, il y avait un petit restaurant que les sorciers appréciaient beaucoup, bon marché et excellent. Repenser au village tel qu'elle l'avait connu à son époque, remplit Ginny d'un sentiment de nostalgie. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et le maraudeur, percevant son trouble, passa un bras autour de ses épaules en silence. Ils continuèrent à marcher sans parler. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une cinquantaine de mètres de la Cabane Hurlante et la regardèrent un moment.

-Eh dire que j'y ai cru...murmura soudain Sirius.  
-A quoi ? demanda Ginny.  
-A la rumeur qui disait que cette cabane était habité par des fantômes.  
-Oui, moi aussi. Mais Dumbledore a eu raison d'encourager cette rumeur. Savoir qu'un loup-garou y passe ses nuits ferait froid dans le dos à la plupart des gens.

Sirius sourit.

-Ça te fais peur que Rémus soit un loup-garou ? demanda t-il.  
-Non, je m'inquiètes plutôt pour toi, c'est quand même dangereux.  
-Je t'avoue qu'on revient avec de petites égratignures mais c'est tout. On s'amuse bien les soirs de pleine lune.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un instant. Ginny s'était perdu dans la comtemplation du paysage tandis que Sirius la dévorait du regard. Depuis que James et Lily avaient fait leur pari, il s'était posé beaucoup de questions. Si Lily avait parié qu'ils seraient ensemble aussi rapidement, c'était surement parce qu'elle connaissait bien Ginny. De plus, Lily se trompait rarement. Tout portait à croire qu'elle savait Ginny amoureuse de Sirius. Le maraudeur souhaitait vraiment qu'elle ait raison. Il aimait tellement Ginny ! Et il y avait une petite chance que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains:

-Ginny ?  
-Oui.

Il décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins et murmura, assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende:

-Je t'aime.

Elle se tourna vers lui, stupéfaite, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct.

-Quand tu es arrivée, continua t-il, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale. Tu restes naturelle avec moi, et c'est ce que j'apprécie le plus. Puis j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire puis je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de te l'avouer était de te le dire directement. Je t'aime Ginny.

Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent, Sirius venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quand tout à coup un sort fusa au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait lancé le sort. Ginny eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant les dizaines de mangemorts qui avaient investi Pré-au-Lard. Déjà la bataille faisait rage. Les élèves et les adultes présents sur place se défendaient contre les hommes et femmes vêtus de noir.  
Ginny et Sirius neutralisèrent rapidement le mangemort qui les avait attaqué et rejoignirent le coeur de la bataille. James et Lily firent de même.

Ginny comprit très vite que les mangemorts n'étaient pas là pour tuer mais pour faire peur. Ils ne lançaient aucun sortilèges de mort contrairement à leurs habitudes. Voldemort ne voulait sans doute pas la mort d'élèves qui pourraient se rallier à lui. En envoyant ses mangemorts, il voulait surement montrer sa puissance.  
Ginny avait vu juste, les mangemorts avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas tuer, seulement blesser ou torturer et il n'y allaient pas de main morte. Certains élèves étaient déjà à terre se tordant de douleur ou évanouit.

La jeune fille perdit rapidement Sirius de vue. En espérant qu'il aille bien, elle continua à se battre. Lorsqu'elle vit un mangemort s'apprêtant à lancer un Doloris à une Serdaigle de troisième année, elle hurla un stupefix et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui tremblait de tout ses membres:

-Cours au château, va chercher de l'aide !

Aussitôt la Serdaigle détala, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

oOo

-Salut chérie !

Lily se retourna pour faire face à un colosse de 2 mètres.

-Expelliarmus ! hurla t-elle.

Le mangemort repoussa le sortilège sans difficulté. Il répliqua aussitôt.

-Stupéfix !  
-Protego !  
-On essaie de se défendre ma jolie ? Endoloris !

Lily évita le sort de justesse.

-Petrificus Totalus ! Lança t-elle.

Le mangemort tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur, murmura t-elle.  
-Besoin d'aide Lily ? demanda James en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Non merci, répondit-elle en souriant, je me suis débarrasser de la vermine. Attention ! Stupéfix !

Le mangemort qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à James, fut projeté en l'air et s'effondra.

-Merci Lily.

oOo

-Diffindo !

Ginny hurla de douleur en se tenant le bras. Elle réussit à lancer:

-Expelliarmus ! Incarcerem !

Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et s'enroulèrent autour de la femme mangemort.

La jeune fille souffla un moment et examina son bras. Elle avait une large coupure sur le poignet qui se prolongeait sur l'avant-bras. Le sang coulait le long de ses doigts. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa blessure et murmura:

-Episkey !

Le sang arrêta de couler mais la blessure ne se referma pas entièrement. Son bras la faisait toujours autant souffrir mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.  
Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle. Elle aperçut Alice et Kate qui soignaient les blessés à l'écart de la bataille, pendant que Franck les couvrait.  
Elle vit Sirius qui se battait contre deux mangemorts. Très concentré, il arrivait à les combattre tous les deux en même temps. Il enchainait les sorts à une vitesse hallucinante mais malgré cela, le combat restait inégal. Ginny se dirigea vers lui pour l'aider. Il sourit en la voyant arriver en un seul morceau à ses cotés.

-Sirius ?  
-Oui.  
-Je t'aime aussi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Ginny, oubliant les deux mangemorts en face de lui. Les deux hommes levèrent leurs baguettes, quand, soudain, ils s'écroulèrent aux pieds du maraudeur et de la rousse.

-On dit merci à qui ? demanda Virginie qui venait de stupéfixier les deux mangemorts.

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas, il n'avait que d'yeux pour Ginny. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément sans se soucier de la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui. Il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser. Ginny crut défaillir de bonheur. Elle s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas tomber.

Un peu plus loin, Lily et James se battaient dos à dos. Soudain un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune sorcière.

-James, je crois que j'ai gagné mon pari.  
-Quoi ? Lily tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me parler de ça !  
Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tu as gagné ton pari, là, au milieu d'une bataille ?  
-Regarde, fit-elle en désignant Ginny et Sirius qui s'embrassaient sans se soucier des sorts qui volaient autour d'eux.

James tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par Lily et remarqua en souriant:

-Ça c'est du Sirius tout craché: embrasser Ginny au milieu d'un combat et réussir à ne pas se faire tuer.

oOo

-Sirius ? murmura Ginny entre deux baisers.  
-Hum...  
-Eh bah comment dire ? En fait il y a des mangemorts autour de nous, nos amis se battent, plein de gens sont blessés...Je t'aime mais je pense qu'on devrait aller aider les autres.

Sirius sembla soudain reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui murmura un "je t'aime" à l'oreille, et serra sa main sur sa baguette.

oOo

Virginie sentit soudain une main lui attraper les cheveux et la tirer en arrière. La femme qui la retenait avait de longs cheveux châtains, des paupières lourdes et un sourire cruel. Ayant vu sa photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier, la jeune fille savait qu'elle avait affaire à Bellatrix Lestrange, sans doute la plus redoutable des mangemorts. Ce que Virginie avait lu sur elle, l'avait glacé d'effroi.  
La femme lui arracha sa baguette et lui prit le menton:

-Bonjour ma jolie, comment vas tu ?

Virginie avait une irrésistible envie de lui cracher au visage.

-A part le fait que vous avez attaqué des élèves innocents et que vous me retenez contre mon gré, tout va bien, répondit-elle.

La réponse ne plut pas du tout à Bellatrix.

-SALE PETITE PESTE ! hurla t-elle.  
-SALE CRIMINELLE ! répliqua Virginie.

Un mangemort aux traits grossiers s'approcha d'eux:

-Encore une Gryffondor, dit-il en voyant l'écharpe rouge et or que portait la jeune fille.

Bellatrix ricana.

-La maison des Sang-de-Bourbe !  
-C'est quoi votre problème avec les Nés-Moldus ?! C'est pas parce que nos parents sont Moldus que notre sang est impur !  
-Nos parents ? Notre sang ?Tiens, tiens, je crois que nous tenons une Sang-de-Bourbe. On va s'amuser un peu, ma jolie.

Sur ces mots, elle jeta la jeune fille au sol.

-C'est complètement idiot votre histoire de Sang-Pur ! Nous sommes des sorciers au même titre que vous !  
-Ça suffit ! Endoloris !

Aussitôt Virginie ressentit une vive douleur. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. La douleur était telle, qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'endurer cette souffrance. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles se plantaient dans sa tête.  
A travers ses larmes, elle vit Sirius se jeter sur sa cousine.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? dites moi tout ! ;-)

A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 10, un peu plus calme que le précédent !  
Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 10-Retour au calme

Sirius et Bellatrix roulèrent au sol. Oubliant qu'il était un sorcier, le jeune homme frappait de toutes ses forces sa redoutable cousine, voulant lui faire payer le mal qu'elle avait fait à sa meilleure amie. Surprise, la femme se mît à son tour à utiliser ses poings et ses pieds. Elle essaya de renverser son adversaire sur le dos, en vain. Sirius avait une bien meilleure forme physique qu'elle.

Si la situation avait été moins grave, Ginny aurait éclaté de rire. Voir Bellatrix Lestrange se battre comme une moldue était une chose hors du commun. Elle caressa l'idée de lui lancer un sort mais elle devait prendre le risque de toucher Sirius.  
Le mangemorts aux traits grossiers semblait confronté au même dilemme. Le voyant concentré sur le combat, elle saisit sa chance et le stupéfixia.

Sirius écrasa son poing sur la tempe de Bellatrix. Soudain, il se sentit propulser en arrière. Rodulphus Lestrange s'approcha de sa femme et l'aida à se relever. Elle jeta un regard noir à Sirius puis transplana avec son mari. Tous les autres mangemorts firent de même, emportant leurs blessés. Étonnés, Sirius et Ginny se retournèrent et virent Dumbledore et les professeurs arriver en courant. S'étant aperçu de la présence du grand sorcier, les mangemorts avaient aussitôt pris la fuite. Mais ils avaient accompli leur mission: les élèves étaient terrorisés.

Les adultes firent apparaitre des brancards pour transporter les blessés et ramenèrent les jeunes sorciers au château.

Sirius et Ginny marchaient côté à côté sur le chemin de Poudlard, lorsque la rousse prit la parole:

-Tu sais Sirius, je...  
-Tu veux me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ? C'est ça ? Que tu as dit que tu m'aimais sous l'effet de la peur, car tu...

Il fut interrompu Ginny qui s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il répondît à son baiser. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille:

-Je voulais justement te dire que je t'aime. Et que ce n'était pas sous l'effet de la peur quand je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois puis noua ses doigts aux siens et se remit en marche.

Ginny passa à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner sa coupure puis rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune. Elle leur donna des nouvelles de Virginie, que Mme Pomfresh avait décidé de garder en observation jusqu'au lendemain. Toute visite était interdite.

Lovée contre Sirius, Ginny écouta James et Lily raconter la bataille de leur point de vue. Epuisée, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur l'épaule du maraudeur. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur son lit. Puis il rejoignit son dortoir.

James bailla. Il se leva, s'étira et souhaita bonne nuit à Lily. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son dortoir, la jeune femme lui demanda:

-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, James ?  
-Euh...non pourquoi ?  
-Réfléchis bien.  
-Je ne vois pas...ah si ton galion !  
-Voilà !

Il lui tendit mais lorsqu'elle voulut l'attraper, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi pendant la bataille, dit-il.  
-Je sais me défendre.  
-Oui mais t'as vu leur niveau. Et puis ils n'hésitent pas à lancer des Doloris.

Lily frissonna.

-Cette femme, Bellatrix Lestrange, elle me fait vraiment peur.  
-Pauvre Sirius, c'est sa cousine...

Lily dodelina de la tête.

-Bon je vais aller me coucher.

Elle récupéra son galion et monta l'escalier.

oOo

Virginie sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin mais fut dispensée de cours pour la journée. Pendant leurs heures libres, ses amis entreprirent de la distraire. Le sortilége l'avait touché autant moralement que physiquement. En fin d'après midi, les maraudeurs réussirent enfin à lui arracher un rire. La jeune fille ayant une grande force morale, quelques jours plus tard, le Doloris n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Pendant quelques semaines, la bataille de Pré-au-Lard fut au centre des conversations ainsi que les deux nouveaux couples qui s'étaient formés.

Tous avaient été surpris d'apprendre que Lily avait enfin accepté de sortir avec James, beaucoup n'y croyant plus. Evidemment cela avait provoqué une véritable révolution chez les filles. Elles avaient presque toutes espéré attirer l'attention de James, certaines avaient abandonné en voyant son acharnement sur Lily mais d'autres avaient continué à espérer. Voir que les efforts de James avaient portés  
leurs fruits, avait désespéré plus d'une. Mais les jeunes sorcières guettaient déjà leur rupture.

Du point de vue de beaucoup de personnes, Sirius et Ginny formaient le couple idéal. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Jamais James n'avait vu son meilleur ami aussi heureux. Bien sur, il y avait toujours un petit groupe de filles qui tournait autour de Sirius, mais le maraudeur comme Ginny s'en fichait royalement.

oOo

Lily, Ginny, Virginie et Alice progressaient à pas de loups essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elles gravirent doucement l'escalier menant au dortoir des maraudeurs et ouvrirent délicatement la porte. Sans un mot, elles sortirent leur baguette et lancèrent un Aguamenti sur chacun des garçons. Leur réaction les fit éclater de rire. James se redressa et attrapa sa baguette, complètement perdu:

-Ahhhhh ! Que se passe t-il ?

Lorsqu'il reconnut Lily, il l'arrosa à son tour. Peter et Remus mirent quelques minutes à reprendre leurs esprits puis se joignirent aux rires des filles. Sirius, quant à lui, ne se réveilla même pas. Ginny dut l'arroser une nouvelle fois pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny était trempée. Suivi alors une immense bataille d'eau, filles contre garçons. Les jeunes sorciers s'amusaient et ne virent pas le temps passé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, James déclara qu'il avait faim et, après avoir lancé des sorts de séchage, les huit sorciers sortirent du dortoir.

Main dans la main, Sirius et Ginny quittèrent la tour de Gryffondor pour aller dans la Grande Salle. La jeune sorcière était heureuse. Elle venait de comprendre que malgré Voldemort, les mangemorts et le futur qui s'annonçait, elle pouvait quand même s'amuser, rire, passer de bons moments avec ses amis. Et même parfois, oublier la menace qui pesait sur la communauté sorcière et penser à son bonheur.

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez une idée de blague que les maraudeurs pourraient faire aux Serpentards :) J'ai besoin d'en trouver une mais je n'ai pas d'idées !

À la semaine prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Hello !  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !  
Un grand merci à Sayanel pour ses idées de blagues géniales ! Je ne vais pas les mettre dans la fic tout de suite, ça sera pour plus tard :)  
Bonne lecture ! (on se retrouve en bas ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 11-Métamorphose et entraînement

Au grand bonheur du professeur Mc Gonagall, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient de très bons élèves en métamorphose. Ce n'était pas très étonnant quand on savait qu'ils avaient réussi à devenir des Animagi et que l'un d'eux était un loup-garou. Mais ça, la directrice de Gryffondor ne le savait pas. Le cours de métamorphose était l'un des rares cours durant lesquels les maraudeurs étaient attentifs. C'est pourquoi Minerva McGonagall appréciait les quatre Gryffondor.

Un froid matin, début novembre, elle annonça à ses élèves de sixième année qu'ils aillaient commencé la métamorphose humaine. Aussitôt les maraudeurs se redressèrent sur leur chaise, à l'écoute de leur professeur.

-Vous allez pouvoir apprendre à modifier quelques détails de votre apparence, dit-elle.

Des murmures enthousiasmés parcoururent l'assistance. James, Sirius et Peter étaient ravis: leur statut d'animagi leur procurait un avantage certain. De même pour Remus, grâce à sa condition de loup-garou. Leurs nombreuses transformations leur permettraient de se métamorphoser très facilement.

-La métamorphose humaine constitue l'essentiel du programme de septième année, continua le professeur McGonagall. Seules les bases vous sont enseignées cette année.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaître un petit miroir sur la table de chaque élève.

-Bien, pour commencer vous allez essayer de modifier la couleur de vos sourcils.

Après leur avoir expliqué la formule, et s'être teint les sourcils en bleu en exemple, elle leur demanda d'essayer à leur tour face à leur miroir.  
Les premières tentatives furent un véritable désastre pour la plupart des élèves. Un Serdaigle fit exploser son miroir, ce qui rappela à Ginny un certain Seamus Finnigan, réputé pour ses légendaires explosions. Après seulement deux tentatives, les maraudeurs réussirent à changer la couleur de leurs sourcils. Rémus avait même réussi à se teindre les cheveux en rouge, en ayant la main un peu lourde sur un sortilège. Lorsqu'il voulut rendre leur couleur normale à ses sourcils, Peter se retrouva affubler d'une immense moustache.

-J'ai du écorcher un mot dans la formule, bredouilla t-il devant ses amis hilares.

Ils se turent en voyant le professeur Mc Gonagall venir vers eux. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Peter, elle eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

-Et bien, Mr Pettigrow que vous arrive t-il ? Cette moustache vous va bien mais n'êtes vous pas un peu jeune ?

Sous l'effet de la concentration, Lily était devenu toute rouge. La directrice de Gryffondor s'approcha d'elle.

-Miss Evans, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi rouge ? Est-ce à cause d'un sortilège ou est-ce naturel ?

Cette fois-ci, James s'écroula sur sa table, pris d'un incroyable fou rire. Lily lui lança un regard noir mais il ne parut pas s'en soucier. Ginny, quant à elle, avait du mal à contenir son hilarité. Mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas rire pour ne pas vexer son amie.

Après le cours, ils se rendirent tous dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Dans l'escalier, ils croisèrent Rosier et Rogue qui revenaient à Poudlard après leur exclusion. Aussitôt, Ginny sentit Sirius se raidir. Il l'attira contre lui et lui enlaça la taille comme pour la protéger.  
Lily évita soigneusement le regard de son ancien meilleur ami. Elle se concentra plutôt sur sa main qui tenait celle de James.  
Severus suivit son regard et resta figer sur place en voyant leurs mains entrelacés.  
James sembla tout à coup s'apercevoir de la présence des deux Serpentards. Rogue et lui se toisèrent pendant de longues minutes. Puis Rosier tira son ami par le bras et ils s'en allèrent. Les Gryffondor se détendirent aussitôt.

oOo

-Lily tenait la main de Potter ! Ils se tenaient la main !  
-Ils sortent ensemble, c'est tout ! railla Rosier, énervé par le comportement de Severus.  
-Mais comment a t-elle pu accepter, c'est Potter, quand même ! grinça Rogue.  
-Et elle, ce n'est qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Severus se raidit.

-Mais, c'est...c'est Lily !  
-Elle est mignonne mais elle reste avant tout une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu tombes bas Severus. Tu ne devrais plus chercher à la fréquenter, conseil d'ami.  
-Mais...  
-La discussion est close, le coupa Rosier.

Le jeune Serpentard se tut mais il savait intérieurement qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte de ce "conseil d'ami".

oOo

Le soir même, Ginny réussit à trainer Lily à l'entraînement de Quidditch de James. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa passion pour ce sport mais elle avait préféré ne pas se présenter aux sélections pour faire partie de l'équipe, car cela lui aurait trop rappelé son ancienne époque. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à rejouer au Quidditch. La dernière fois qu'elle avait joué, c'était pendant sa cinquième année, dans l'équipe d'Harry, de Ron et de ses anciens amis.  
Elle s'assit sur un banc dans les gradins avec Lily. Elle resserra sa cape car en ce mois de novembre, il faisait froid. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa voisine qui ne paraissait pas ravie d'être là. Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas pu venir car ils étaient en retenue (après avoir joué un mauvais tour à un Serpentard, et pour une fois James n'était pas dans ce coup, il était avec Lily à ce moment là) et leurs compagnes de dortoir avaient un long devoir de potion à rédiger.

-Allez Lily, ne fais pas la tête, James sera ravi quand il verra que tu es venu.

Au même moment les joueurs de Gryffondor entrèrent sur le terrain et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Ils firent quelques passes pour s'échauffer puis lâchèrent les Cognards et le Vif d'or.  
Alors qu'il cherchait la petite balle doré, James aperçut deux têtes rousses. Il leur fit un signe de la main puis reporta son attention sur le jeu.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, s'accompagnant du badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, l'été dernier, il avait sauté de joie. Depuis sa deuxième année il occupait le poste d'Attrapeur et avait un véritable don. Il avait par ailleurs un très bon balai, offert par ses parents pour son 14 eme anniversaire.  
Cette année, il avait composé l'équipe lui-même. Il avait gardé la plupart des joueurs de l'année précédente mais il avait changé le gardien ainsi qu'un des deux batteurs. Le nouveau gardien était très bon, comme pouvait le constater James en le voyant arrêter la plupart des buts sous ses yeux. Il chercha des yeux le nouveau batteur, Kyle Nelton, un quatrième année, et le vit renvoyer un cognard à une vitesse impressionnante.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un parler d'une vois forte dans les tribunes:

-J'aurais du être choisi comme Batteur, clamait Mc Laggen, un septième année, à un de ses amis. Je suis bien meilleur que Nelton.

Le pauvre Kyle devint tout rouge. James, lui, bouillonnait. Comment cet idiot osait-il parler comme ça ?! Le maraudeur lança un regard noir à McLaggen mais celui ci ne le vit même pas, il regardait Lily d'une manière qui ne plut pas, mais alors pas du tout à James. Le jeune homme se porta à la hauteur de Kyle et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Deux secondes plus tard, un cognard fonçait droit sur McLaggen. Il eut juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas le recevoir en plein visage. Fou furieux et surtout mort de peur, il enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête et quitta les gradins le plus vite possible, sous les éclats de rire des quelques personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène.

-Je crois bien que ça valait le coup de venir finalement, dit Lily en riant. Rien que pour voir la tête qu'il a fait.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla de bonne humeur. La veille, James l'avait remercié des dizaines de fois pour être venu le voir. Il s'avait qu'elle avait du faire un effort considérable pour lui. Car jamais Lily Evans n'avait été voir un entraînement de Quidditch. Encore moins pour voir James Potter en particulier. Cela avait rendu James très heureux et Lily était contente de lui avoir fait autant plaisir. Elle avait discrètement remercié Ginny, car si son amie n'avait pas insisté, Lily ne serait pas venue.

Elle réveilla ses amies puis elles retrouvèrent les maraudeurs dans la salle commune. James serra longuement Lily dans ses bras et elle se dit que la journée commençait plutôt bien.

À l'heure du petit déjeuner, tous les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Une magnifique chouette blanche se dirigea vers Lily et atterrit entre entre deux bols de céréales. La jeune fille la caressa et lui donna à manger. Elle détacha ensuite le petit rouleau de parchemin attaché à sa patte. Elle pâlit soudain en lisant la lettre. Elle se ressaisit vite et personne ne s'en rendit compte.

-Ça vient de qui ? demanda James.

-D'Hagrid, mentit Lily. Il dit que ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas passé le voir. J'irai lui rendre visite demain ou dimanche.

James lui sourit puis continua sa conversation avec Rémus. Lily soupira intérieurement. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir.

* * *

Alors ? :)  
Un peu de suspense à la fin de ce chapitre ! De qui vient la lettre ? Que dit-elle ?  
Les réponses la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 12 (mais vous pouvez essayer de les deviner avant !)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello ! Voici le 12eme chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour ces quelques jours de retard (j'ai du passer un oral d'anglais important). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

Chapitre 12-Rencontres dans les couloirs

-Mc Laggen est mignon.  
-Mais il est insupportable, rétorqua Lily.

Le soir même, Virginie, Kate et Alice discutaient ensemble dans leur dortoir. Ginny lisait un magazine allongée sur son lit et Lily rédigeait un devoir de potion, interrompant de temps à autres les filles pour donner son avis.

-Il n'arrête pas de se vanter, continua t-elle, et c'est...agaçant !

Les filles rirent en voyant l'expression de Lily.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, dit Alice, il se croit meilleur que tout le monde.  
-Le plus beau reste James, affirma Kate.

Lily, qui s'était replongée dans l'écriture de son devoir, se redressa aussitôt.

-Entièrement d'accord, mais la place est prise ! Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me le prendre !  
-Et dire que pendant toutes ses années, tu n'as pas arrêté de nous répéter que Potter était insupportable, arrogant, idiot, et j'en passe. Et maintenant, tu as peur qu'on te le pique, dit Virginie en souriant.

Lily fit mine d'être furieuse, mais éclata de rire au bout de quelques secondes:

-Il y a quelques temps, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça.

Ginny leva les yeux de son magazine:

-Vous êtes tellement mignons tout les deux ! Il est quelle heure ?  
-23h30.  
-Ok. Je dois y aller.  
-Tu vas où ? demanda Alice.  
-Je vais me promener dans le château avec Sirius.  
-Oh, alors bonne promenade !

Ginny lui fit un clin d'oeil puis sortit du dortoir. Deux secondes plus tard, elle repassa la tête par la porte et annonça:

-Je ne ferais pas de bruits en rentrant.  
-Ok, bonne soirée, dit Kate.

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Ginny et Sirius allaient souvent se balader dans les couloirs le soir. Ils profitaient de ces moments d'intimité pour se parler de leur enfance et de leurs années à Poudlard. Ginny faisait cependant attention à ne pas révéler trop de choses à Sirius sur le futur. Mais elle lui parlait de ses frères, de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, et de petites anecdotes sur son ancienne vie. Le maraudeur lui racontait les grands événements du monde sorcier qu'elle avait manqué. Mais il lui parlait aussi de sa famille, de son frère, de sa fuite chez James. Elle était la première personne à qui il se confiait autant. Il lui parlait également des maraudeurs, de James et Lily et des nombreuses blagues qu'ils avaient faites aux Serpentard. Et quand ils ne parlaient pas, ils s'embrassaient et Ginny restait blottie dans les bras de Sirius. Ils allaient souvent dans le repaire des maraudeurs, une petite pièce, découverte et aménagée par les quatre Gryffondor, dont ils avaient protégés la porte par un mot de passe.

Ginny monta les marches deux à deux et entra dans le dortoir des garçons. En voyant l'agitation qui y régnait elle demanda:

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-On a perdu la carte du maraudeur, répondit James, affolé.  
-Accio carte du maraudeur ! dit Ginny.

La carte fila droit dans ses mains. Les garçons la regardèrent bouche-bée.

-Pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant ?  
-Parce qu'on oublie qu'on est des sorciers, dit Sirius.

-Ginny et moi on prend la carte pour pas tomber sur Rusard et miss Teigne, ajouta t-il.

Il prit sa baguette et la carte puis sortit du dortoir en prenant sa petite amie par la main.

oOo

À minuit moins dix, Lily quitta sa chambre en prétextant vouloir aller chercher quelque chose à manger aux cuisines. Arrivée dans les couloirs, elle murmura:

-Lumos

A la lueur de sa baguette tout en marchant, elle relût une nouvelle fois la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin même:

"Lily,  
Il faut absolument que je te parle.  
Retrouve moi ce soir à minuit devant la bibliothèque,  
Severus. "

Toute la journée elle s'était demandé si elle allait venir. Elle avait longuement hésité puis s'était décidée. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.  
Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait et fonça droit dessus. Sous le choc, ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse. Surprise, Lily leva sa baguette pour éclairer le visage de l'inconnu:

-Mc Laggen ?  
-Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure là ?  
-Je pourrais te retourner la question, dit-elle sèchement.  
-Et bien, je me promenais, répondit-il en se relevant. Et toi ?

Elle ignora la main qu'il lui tendait et se redressa seule.

-Je..,je me promenais aussi.

Elle voulut partir mais il lui barra le passage.

-Je vais te raccompagner, proposa t-il. Il est déjà minuit.  
-Non, ça ira.  
-Bon alors on peut discuter tous les deux.  
-Non merci. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser passer maintenant ?  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle. Lily recula mais il l'attrapa par la taille.

-Lâches moi ! cria t-elle en se débattant.  
-Lâches la, ordonna une voix.

Kyle Nelton apparut, sa baguette levée devant lui. Aussitôt Mc Laggen lâcha Lily. Il fusilla du regard les deux Gryffondor et tourna les talons.

-Merci Kyle.  
-De rien. C'est dingue comment il a peur de moi. Tu devrais lui envoyer un cognard dans la tête un de ses jours.  
-Je crois que je vais y songer, dit Lily en riant.  
-Bon je vais y aller avant que Rusard ne rapplique.

-Ok moi aussi. À demain.

Lily regarda sa montre. Minuit dix. Elle devait se dépêcher. En moins de cinq minutes, elle arriva au point de rendez-vous. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix murmura:

-C'est toi, Lily ?  
-Tu veux que ça soit qui d'autre, répondit-elle sèchement.

Rogue sortit de la pénombre.

-J'ai aperçu beaucoup de personnes dont Black et sa copine rousse. J'ai aussi vu Nelton et Mc Laggen. On dirait que beaucoup de Gryffondor sont de sortie ce soir, ricana t-il.  
-Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? dit Lily en croisant les bras. Je pense que tu ne m'as pas donné rendez-vous pour parler des Gryffondor qui se baladent le soir à minuit.  
-Nan évidemment.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Alors ?  
-D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu sors avec Potter, grimaça t-il.  
-Oui et alors ?  
-Mais tu es folle ! C'est un abruti, un crétin, un gosse de riche ! Lily je t'en prie, dis lui que tu veux rompre et arrête de le voir.  
-James est quelqu'un de très gentil, répliqua t-elle.  
-Mais Lily...  
-Mais Lily quoi ? repondit-elle, exaspérée et furieuse. Je croyais que tu voulais t'excuser. Je te signale que tu as blessé une de mes amies et que tu m'as traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Et au lieu de me demander pardon, tu me demandes de ne plus sortir avec James ! Tu vas trop loin Severus ! Ne te mêle plus de ça ! C'est ma vie et je fais ce que je veux ! D'ailleurs je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ! Je n'aurais pas du prendre la peine de venir ! Je rentre.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais il la rattrapa.

-Attends Lily !  
-Quoi ?  
-Je suis désolé.  
-C'est trop tard. Tu préfères me demander de rompre avec James, au lieu de t'excuser. C'est minable ! James a raison: tu n'es qu'un sale Serpentard !

Elle s'éloigna à nouveau, mais elle s'arrêta lorsque Rogue lança:

-Il ne t'aime pas. Tu n'es qu'un pari pour lui. Dans quelques mois il t'aura oublier et tu regrettera de ne pas m'avoir écouter.

Elle se retourna lentement.

-Si tu prononces un mot de plus, je te lance un sort et tu t'en souviendra toute ta vie. Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui finira mangemort dans quelques années !

Ils se défièrent du regard puis la Gryffondor tourna les talons. Cette fois, Severus ne chercha pas à la rattraper.

oOo

Lily retournait à la tour de Gryffondor lorsqu'elle entendit:

-Élèves hors des dortoirs ! Elèves hors des dortoirs !

"Eh merde !", pensa t-elle.  
Rusard avait du entendre un des nombreux élèves qui se promenaient la nuit. Lily ne savait pas si c'était elle, mais elle préféra courir pour éviter de se faire coincer.

-Par ici Lily, dit une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

James souleva un pan de la cape d'invisibilité et la jeune fille se serra contre lui. À peine une minute plus tard, cachés sous la cape, ils virent le concierge passé en courant suivi de son chat. Quand ils furent sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus les voir, les deux sorciers enlevèrent la cape.

-Ouf !

Lily approcha la tête de James de la sienne et posa son front contre le sien.

-Merci.

Main dans la main ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune.

-Kyle m'a dit que Mc Laggen t'avait...embêter, dit James.

-Oui mais t'inquiètes pas, il est arrivé à temps.

-C'est pour ça que je suis sorti. Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien.

-C'est gentil. J'étais juste aller chercher quelque chose à manger.

Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle n'avait aucune nourriture avec elle et que son excuse n'était pas très crédible.

-Et j'ai tout manger en chemin, ajouta t-elle.

-Demain j'irai toucher deux mots à Mc Laggen, lui dit James.

-Je crois qu'il a compris maintenant. Il n'osera plus m'approcher.

-Ok je ne ferai rien mais si il recommence...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lily passa ses bras autour du cou de James et l'embrassa passionnément. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et répondit à son baiser.

-Tu ne m'embrasse pas assez souvent comme ça, dit-il en riant.  
-Mais il fallait me le demander, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle le réembrassa, avec autant de passion que la première fois. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit attention. Mc Laggen passa devant eux et monta dans son dortoir en essayant de les ignorer, plus que jaloux de James.

-Quelqu'un est passé ? demanda Lily.  
-Aucune idée, fit James en l'attirant une nouvelle fois à lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maraudeur dit à Lily:

-Je vais aller me coucher. C'est la pleine lune demain soir, il faut que je me repose.

Lily acquiesça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle savait que Remus pouvait être dangereux sous sa forme de loup-garou et se faisait du souci pour les maraudeurs.

oOo

Ginny et Sirius avait pu voir Rusard arriver grâce à la carte. Ils s'étaient cachés dans une salle de classe et le concierge était passé sans les voir.

-C'est bon, la voie est libre, il est du côté des cachots, dit Sirius en regardant la carte.

Il la rangea dans sa poche puis rentra dans la salle commune avec Ginny.

-Je ne me sens pas fatigué.  
-Moi non plus, on peut rester là.

Sirius s'installa sur le canapé et ouvrit les bras. Ginny s'y réfugia et ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment. Puis la fatigue les gagna et ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions sur ce chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine :)


	13. Chapter 13

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi qui m'empêchaient d'accéder à mes chapitres déjà écrits.  
Voici le chapitre 13. Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 13- Inquiétudes et invitation

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla le lendemain, elle sentit les bras musclés de Sirius autour de sa taille. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle se demanda où elle était puis réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie dans la salle commune.

La pièce était déserte mais éclairée par le soleil qui passait à travers les fenêtres. Elle fut étonnée de n'entendre aucun bruit puis se rappela qu'on était samedi matin et que les Gryffondors pouvaient donc se lever tard. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit, la meilleure depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette époque. Sans doute grâce à Sirius, pensa t-elle. Elle était restée coller contre lui toute la nuit.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur. Elle aimait tellement être avec lui. Elle se sentait toujours bien quand il était là.  
Sirius dormait toujours. Elle en profita pour le regarder, elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Il était vraiment beau.  
Elle l'embrassa doucement pour le réveiller. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis fit un grand sourire en la voyant.

-Tu devrais me réveiller comme ça tous les jours, dit-il en riant.  
-Promis, répondit Ginny sur le même ton.

Il l'attrapa par le menton et l'embrassa fougueusement. C'est à ces moments là que Ginny perdait toute notion du temps et de l'espace, car seul comptait Sirius. Plusieurs heures auraient pu passer, elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.

oOo

Quand Lily se réveilla, elle repensa à sa dispute avec Severus. Sans doute la dernière, car elle avait décidé de ne plus lui parler. Puis dans sa tête, l'image de Rogue fut vite remplacée par celle de James. Elle sourit alors: depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

Elle se leva puis alla prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortit elle vit que ses amies étaient réveillées et bavardaient déjà.

-Bonjour Lily, dit Alice en la voyant, tu sais où est Ginny ?  
-Non. Elle a du se lever plus tôt.  
-Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer hier, et puis regarde, fit Kate en montrant le lit de Ginny, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi là.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Virginie en voyant les visages inquiets de ses amies, elle était avec Sirius.

En effet, lorsqu'elles descendirent dans la salle commune une demi-heure plus tard, elles trouvèrent les deux amoureux blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-Ah Ginny tu es là, dit Alice, rassurée.  
-Oui, on s'est endormi ici hier soir.

Sirius se leva:

-Je vais chercher les garçons. On vous retrouve ici.  
-Ok.

Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue puis il partit. Les sorcières s'assirent sur les canapés et commencèrent à discuter.

-Alors ? Demanda Kate en lançant un regard appuyé à Ginny.  
-Alors quoi ? répondit-elle en souriant. Si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, il ne s'est rien passé. On s'est juste endormi ici.  
-Il ne s'est rien passé ? redemanda Kate.  
-Non, fit la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée. J'ai juste dormi dans ses bras.  
-Okok, puis elle se tourna vers Lily, et toi...avec James ?

Lily devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Non, pas encore.

oOo

-Fais attention à toi, James.  
-Promis.

Lily lâcha sa main et il sortit de la salle commune, la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité à la main, suivi de Sirius et Peter. Comme tous les soirs de pleine lune, les trois maraudeurs allaient rejoindre Remus dans la cabane hurlante. Lily et Ginny étaient inquiètes. Elles savaient que tout pouvait arriver.

Les deux sorcières commencèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier. Il fallait se concentrer et cela leur permettait d'oublier le danger qui planait sur leur petit ami respectif. Ginny remporta la partie puis elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin lorsque leur réveil sonna, elles sortirent à toute vitesse de leur lit, enfilèrent leur robe de chambre puis se précipitèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. Elles trouvèrent les maraudeurs profondément endormis. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ginny s'approcha du lit de Sirius, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis se recula et le regarda se réveiller.

La première chose que vit Sirius en se réveillant fut le visage de Ginny. Après une nuit passée avec un loup-garou et seulement deux petites heures de sommeil, il fut heureux de la revoir. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Je t'avais promis de venir te réveiller comme ça.

La réponse de Sirius fut son petit sourire en coin qui faisait craquer la jeune femme.

oOo

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Lily évita le plus possible son ancien meilleur ami. Elle savait que si elle le croisait, elle risquait de s'énerver. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa confrontation avec Rogue. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait l'éviter quand ils avaient cours ensemble.

Trois semaines après leur dispute, en cours de DCFM, le professeur Stellans leur fit un cours de théorie. Il remit les pupitres en place et demanda aux élèves de s'asseoir. Sans même se concerter, James et Lily se mirent à coté. Rosier et Rogue s'assirent derrière eux. Les deux Serpentards parlaient et pour son plus grand malheur, Lily entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient.

-À ma sortie de Poudlard j'espère vraiment devenir mangemort, disait Rogue.  
-C'est bien Severus, tu rentres dans le droit chemin, lui répondit son ami. Il était temps que tu comprennes que les Sang-de-Bourbe ne servent à rien et qu'ils ont un sang impur.

S'en fut trop pour Lily qui se retourna:

-Mangemort, grinça t-elle. Alors comme ça tu veux vraiment devenir mangemort !  
-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha Rogue.

La jeune femme ne pût se retenir et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Toute la classe se tourna vers eux. Le professeur demanda en fronçant les sourcils:

-Que se passe t-il ?

Ce fut Peter qui vint à la rescousse de Lily:

-Rien professeur. Nous réglions un problème.  
-Bien, dit-il.

Et il reprit ses explications. James se tourna vers Rogue dont la joue était toute rouge:

-Toi, je te règle ton compte après le cours.

Lorsque le professeur annonça la fin du cours, Severus empoigna ses affaires et sortit en courant de la classe pour ne pas affronter la colère de James. Le maraudeur lui cria:

-Lâche !

Le Serpentard ne se retourna même pas et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

-La prochaine fois que je le vois...

Lily essaya de le raisonner:

-James il n'en vaut pas la peine, s'il te plaît ne fais rien.  
-Mais Lily il t'as traité de...  
-Je sais James, mais ne vas pas le voir, tu passerai pour plus idiot que lui.

Il soupira.

-S'il te plaît.  
-Elle a raison, dit Ginny.  
-Oui, confirma Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie. Tu te mettrais tous les Serpentards sur le dos et ça ne serait pas une très bonne idée.  
-D'accord, dit finalement James.  
-Mais ça nous empêche pas de lui faire une petite blague.  
-Petite ? dit Peter, il faut qu'on fasse la plus grosse de l'année !  
-On y réfléchit dès ce soir alors, annonça James qui semblait avoir retrouver le sourire.

oOo

-Vous restez ici pendant les vacances ? demanda Lily en beurrant sa tartine.

C'était le matin au petit déjeuner, les maraudeurs et les cinq filles discutaient. James, en pleine conversation avec Ginny, se tourna vers Lily:

-J'avais complètement oublié de vous le dire. Mes parents vous invite tous pendant les vacances de Noël.

Ce fut une explosion de joie. Les maraudeurs, Ginny, Lily et Virginie accepterent l'invitation avec plaisir. Ils étaient ravis de passer deux semaines ensemble. Alice et Kate declinèrent poliment l'invitation. La première avait déjà prévu de passer ses vacances avec Franck et la deuxième devait passer Noël avec ses parents.

-Tes parents sont d'accord qu'on débarque à sept ? demanda Virginie.  
-Oui, dit Sirius. Ils sont super sympa et puis leur maison est énorme.  
-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit James. Ils sont super content que j'invite des amis car ils travaillent beaucoup et doivent me laisser très souvent seul.  
-C'est génial. Remercie tes parents de notre part.  
-Je vais leur envoyer une lettre, pour leur dire que vous pouvez venir, dit James.  
-Il faut que je prévienne mes parents, annonça Lily.

Après leur petit déjeuner ils se rendirent tous à la volière. Enfin, presque tous. Ginny et Sirius n'avait personne à prévenir. Triste, la jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule du maraudeur en repensant à ses parents qu'elle ne reverrait jamais.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je prends tous les avis, ça m'aide à progresser.  
À bientôt :)


End file.
